Late Night Records
by startscribbling12
Summary: I get a job to get my mind off the fact that the sleeze-bag dumped me. I end up having to work with him and his new pathetic excuse for a girlfriend. FML. /DISCONTINUED?
1. o1

**Kairi—**

I swear, everyone in the world hates me. And not just hates me, but wants to throw me off the edge of the fucking planet. I mean—I never did anything to anyone to deserve such treatment from the world. And Karma. That lady is seriously PMS-ing this month.

Ferserious. I'm an innocent girl. **(1)**

I applied for that job that I wanted to get. The one I always wanted to get. You know, the one at that video game store? Well—I applied and I passed the interview process. So I'm making some major dollars here.

I go into work for my first day—and guess who is training me?

Yup.

Checkmate.

Roxas.

And after I find that out—guess who walks into the store to start her shift? Yeah, right again.

Olette.

I mean, really? Those two do NOT need to work together. They are already all over each other enough. I don't want to have to deal with them.

GOD.

-Namine

**( 1) **we all know that isn't true.

…

…

**Twilight Preparatory Academy**

_Student Schedule_

**Name: **Namine Hara  
><strong>Grade: <strong>12  
><strong>ID: <strong>00800293  
><strong>D.O.B.: <strong>9-23

**01. **7:20 – 8:10: Trigonometry – Kisagari, Yuffie (Room 2156)  
><strong>02. <strong>8:15 – 9:05: AP Chemistry – Strife, Cloud (Room 1345)  
><strong>03. <strong>9:10 – 10:00: US Government – Leonhart, Squall (Room 1600)  
><strong>04. <strong>10:05 – 10:55: Ceramics – Lockhart, Tifa (Room 1243)  
><strong>05. <strong>11:00 – 11:50: AP English 12 – Nakano, Yuna (Room 2145)

Lunch Break: 11:55 – 12:45

**06. **12:50 – 1:40: Pass Runner – TBA (Office)  
><strong>07. <strong>1:45 – 2:35: AP Psychology – Shinra, Rufus (1603)

…

…

…

"—this school year should be an enriching year for all of you. We have changed many of the rules to ensure the security and safety of our students. As you can see, we are starting earlier this year, so make sure you are all on time. Do you understand? Any questions, report to the office located at the front of the building. Moving on—"

And then she blew it for me. I mean really? We used to start school at eight-thirty in the morning. Why did the school believe that making our school day even earlier would help us learn? Most of us were going to sleep anyway.

I was stuck sitting between a freshman who looked like he was about to shit his pants out of fear, and a sophomore who thought that they were better than everyone else since they weren't a freshman anymore.

Tch—and I'm sitting here all alone. "Hara" isn't that far from "Aoki" or "Nakano" but it's still pretty damn far that I can't make facial expressions or use the wonderful language of sign language that I learned last year.

Which is why, ladies and gentlemen, the world leaders created text messaging.

Well, I don't know exactly _who _created text messaging, but I am sure it is along those lines.

I pulled out my Blackberry Torch—it was a gift from my parents after I destroyed my old LG EnV. I'd like to say that my phone exploding into bits off the end of a Roman Candle had nothing to do with me—and I texted my best friend.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<strong>

This is bull. We know this already.

Can't we skip?

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<strong>

That would be a stupid idea.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<strong>

How so?

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<strong>

Roxas and Olette are skipping, atm.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<strong>

Ferserious?

Ugh, don't even text his name.

Roxas. That name makes me want to chuck babies out of moving cars. Well, not _literally. _But that's how pissed off I get. Roxas and I dated for almost two years—from the end of Freshman year to Junior year. And then he dumped me for that skany ass hoe named Olette.

Roxas and I were perfect together!

_Perfect. _

We were like two peas in a pod, and he ruined it all. He didn't leave without a few (a lot) verbal insults and a smack to his face. I mean—I wasted two years of my life on the whiny bitch ass. Anyone who speaks to me about him, I'll punch them in the face.

But Kairi is my best friend, so it's alright I guess.

She and I have been friends since grade school. She was the pretty, popular one that had all the friends. I was the quiet, shy girl that doodled in the corner. I was bullied a lot, but Kairi always stood up for me.

And that's the end of that story.

I'm not too extravagant or anything.

Apparently some people think so—I mean dating Roxas Aoki is an honor. _An honor. _He is one of the hottest guys in school. Every girl had a crush on him at one point. And I got the pleasure to date him. I was known by almost everyone in the school for being his girlfriend. It was amazing—

I really need to stop talking about him.

I will never fall for Roxas Aoki again.

…

…

**Namine—**

I don't understand why you didn't join AP Bio with me. I mean, it's a lot better than AP Chem. You and Sora are the biggest idiots in the world. Who likes chemistry anyway?

So, you got that job at the game store? Congrats! Well—not congrats that you have to work with Roxas and Olette.I mean, Karma must be in a bitchy mood to throw both of the bitches at you. As much as I would like to say—ignore Roxas and do your job, you can't. So just try to make peace at the workplace, doll.

No pain, no gain! **(1)**

If it makes you feel any better, by the time you get this notebook back, it will have my list of things we should do and not do this last year of high school. Let's not screw up our last year.

We have college to do that!

-Kairi

**(1) **Riku said that. He's sorta zoning in and out, so who knows what that means.

…

…

I should really quit my job. I mean, it was hard enough having to see Roxas and Olette at school, it didn't help that I had to now see Roxas—which probably meant Olette as well, since she finds ways to have the same shift as him—at my new, and first job. Quitting wouldn't look very good, but hey. I'm a girl and I have needs, dammit.

I threw my bag into the corner of the employee lounge and tied my hair back into a loose ponytail. I don't understand why we had to. It wasn't like we were working on food or something.

I spent most of my day organizing video games in alphabetical order, making sure that everything was stickered, and taking orders from Roxas. It was sort of difficult since I refused to answer his demands with a voice.

I just nodded my pretty head and smiled.

I was in pretty high spirits ( I mean it is easy to ignore Roxas half the time ) until Olette showed up, leaning her boobs all over the counter, talking to Roxas.

And I couldn't help but feel angry as she flashed me one of those bitch-you-know-I-won smiles. It took all I had to not jump over this counter and strangle the lights out of her.

"Roku, don't forget, after you get off work, you're coming over." Olette cooed out. She tried to make herself look sexy, and it just made me gag.

"Yeah, I know." Roxas replied, shoving some boxes under the front desk.

And then she turned her sights on me.

"Oh, Namine, I didn't see you there. With your hair out of your face, you remind me of a pre-pubescent boy."

Shit.

I just broke a fifty dollar CD in my fist.

Maybe I can use it to shank her?

…

…

…

So, I know a lot of you said you enjoyed my comedy, so I decided to write another multi-chapter along with All The Little Things I Have Denied so be on the look out for both updates.

Tell me how you like the start, and maybe what direction you would like to see this story go in. I want to do something out of the ordinary and take reviewers requests and opinions to shape this story. We'll see how it goes. (:


	2. o2

**To Do List of Senior Year  
><strong>by: Kairi  
><em>remind me to do these things!<em>

**01. **Failing any of my AP classes is a big no-no.

**02. **Do not let Sora wear anything outrageous to homecoming this year. (Do not need a repeat of Sophomore year.)

**03. **Get high before final exams. (Shhhh.)

**04. **Make sure I stay awake for gym class. (It is possible to fall asleep in gym!)

**05. **Buy a new iPod because Namine destroyed my old one.

**06. **Do not join the softball team.

**07. **In response to number six, instead join Cheerleading!

**08. **Get shitfaced. (I mean it.)

...

…

I scanned the list that Kairi wrote in my notebook with a dumbstruck look. She had, um, interesting goals for the year. Not that I was complaining about any of them, but it was hard to picture us doing all of this stuff. I mean, two years ago, we were goody-two-shoes who wouldn't do anything wrong.

Man, how we have changed.

I wonder when that happened.

I closed the notebook, shoving it my locker before rushing to my first period. I was still irritated that I cut my hand open at work yesterday. And that fifty fucking bucks were taken out of my paycheck. I blame Olette for all of my problems. And it's difficult because I cut open my writing hand.

Ignoring the shooting pain in my hand, I sat down in my desk for first period. I was early today, unfortunately, so I had no one to talk too. Luckily, Roxas was not in this class with me, Sora was. And I love Sora. Not as much as Kairi though.

That would break the girl code.

"What did you do?" Sora said suddenly. I didn't even know he walked into the room. I looked at my hand before looking back up to him.

"I broke a CD in my hand." I told him like it was no big deal.

He placed his backpack on the desk next to me. "Why would you do that, Nam?"

"Olette."

"Oh."

I smiled at him.

"Uh oh. I know that smile Namine. Nothing ever comes good out of it." I whined and took his hands in mine.

"But I want to beat the crap out of her Sora! Do you understand! You have to help me!"

"She's my brother's girlfriend. Do you know how much shit I would be in if I partook in your endeavors?" Since when does Sora know words like that?

"I don't really care at the moment." I really don't. She's an icky slut who will probably give Roxas crabs. Not that I care about Roxas's health, I just want to bitchslap that weave off her head. (hahahaha.)

Sora sighed. "I'll think about it."

Yesssssssssss.

…

…

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**soooo, bonfire tonight?

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**when&&where?

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**sora's house. 7pm.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**is Roxas going to be there?

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**yeah, but Olette won't. she has work tonight, I know that for sure.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**fineeee.

I wasn't too excited for this bonfire idea. But, I knew that I had to go. Why? Because we do the bonfire every year. It would so horrible for me to skip it this last year just because of Roxas. So, I will just deal with it.

Throwing a black hoodie over my head and a pair of black sweats on, I walked out the door in the direction of Sora's house. We wasn't too far from me; maybe a couple of blocks.

It was chilly out for September, and I wasn't too happy about it. I didn't like the cold that much. At least I could sit close to the fire and warm myself up a bit.

When I got to Sora's, there were already a few cars there. I noticed Kairi's and Riku's in the driveway. I didn't recognize any of the other ones. Letting myself in the front door, I walked through the house into the backyard. In the yard, chairs were set up around the blazing bonfire. Some people were roasting marshmallows and others were talking and taking pictures. I picked out Kairi sitting next to Sora, so I walked over to where they were.

"Namine!" Kairi shouted, jumping up from her seat. "Yay!"

"I saw you like, four hours ago." I managed to choke out from all of her extreme hugging.

"So?" She smiled.

"Nam, can you do me a favor?" Sora asked from his chair.

A favor, bitch?

Never.

"Sure, what is it?"

Damnnnn.

"In my room, I left a hoodie in there. Can you grab it for me?"

"Why me?" I whined, shoving my hands in my pockets, pouting.

"There's a bar of chocolate on my desk. King size. You can have it."

Sora. You won me over at the word chocolate.

"Alright."

I knew the Aoki household like the back of my hand. I used to be other there all the time. I knew were the dishes went and the fine china. I even knew where their mom hide the safe.

Sora's room was a plain blue room. Nothing special in it besides a picture of him and Kairi on his desk next to his laptop. Maybe I should offer to decorate his room for him.

I grabbed the hoodie and chocolate off the desk and went to make my way out of the room when Roxas opened his door at the same time across the hall. He was wearing a gray hoodie with the words 'Obey' in red on it. He looked up from his phone to look me in the eyes. His blond hair was in it's usual mess.

Hnnnng.

"Hey, Nam."

I nodded and gave a light smile (sarcastic) and went to walk down the stairs.

"Is that chocolate?"

I froze.

"Of course not."

"Liar."

"And if it was?"

"Give it to me."

"Never."

"I'm your boss."

"Fuck you."

"Vulgar language, Nam? Unlike you."

"Screw you."

I jogged down the stairs and made my way outside before throwing the hoodie in Sora's lap and shoving the chocolate bar in my mouth in front of Roxas's face.

I'm not going to let him have what he wants.

Even when that comes to chocolate.

…

…

…

Sorry about the long wait. School has been a hassle and I actually have things to do now. Can you believe it! Well I'll update my other story as soon as I can. Don't forget to keep giving me requests. I've already used one of _purely-white-nami_'s ideas'. Don't forget! Review!

And I always try to make an effort to post on 9/11. I want everyone to remember this day. My generation is the last generation that will probably remember that day, and we were already young to begin with. I've been to the twin towers site and it was an emotional thing, and it makes this day even more emotional for me, knowing I stood in the street where people died and burned and ran for their lives. So I want everyone to take time today to remember the fallen as well as those still fighting for us. Never forget them.


	3. o3

"What does that even mean!" I shouted at Kairi as she showed me a note from Sora. It was so bland.

_Just wait._

LIKE WHAT THE FUCK?

I don't understand it all.

"Sora was never the brightest individual." Kairi sighed, placing the paper on the table.

"Oh, really?" I acted stunned, and she rolled her eyes at me. Rubbing my chin, I threw my legs up on the desk. "I want to know what he was talking about."

"Who?" Looking up, it was the bitch.

Roxas.

Gooooo awayyyyy.

"Sora."

"Oh, I know what you are talking about." Roxas sat down in his desk across the aisle, and I slammed my hands on the desk. Now, I know I said I didn't want to engage in conversation with Roxas unless it was necessary, but this is necessary!

"What does it mean!" I stared him down.

Stare.

Stare back.

Stare.

"I'm not telling."

"Fuck you."

* * *

><p>We had been in class a whole thirty minutes and we still couldn't figure out what that god damn note meant at all! I mean, Sora wasn't the brightest fellow, so I knew he couldn't come up with something crafty on his own. Which, is why I am also pissed for Roxas not telling me. I know he knows! He does! Roxas is a genius and—<p>

Oh, is that a knock on the door?

Are those roses?

Why are they on Kairi's desk?

Is that a note from Sora?

"Oh my god! He asked me to homecoming!" Kairi squealed.

Oh dear lord. Gag me with a spoon.

It's sooooo corny.

"Namine, it's so cute!" She shook me in my seat.

And thanks for reminding me that I will be alone for homecoming.

Damnnnnnnn.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Kairi**  
>good afternoon, sunshine. olette is gross, and sora is sleeping.<p>

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**stop being so peppy. I'm thinking about wearing green to homecoming.

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**ew, no. you'll look like a weed.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**thanks for making me feel even MORE excited to go homecoming.

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**..a pretty weed! annnd don't worry, I'll entertain you!

* * *

><p>I've already said how much I hated work didn't I?<p>

It's soooo annoying. I don't know what I should do half the time. Roxas tells me to do something, and then when I finish, he is too busy talking to Olette that he won't tell me what to do next. Bitch, pay attention to me! I can't do anything unless you tell me without getting fired.

I need the job, hoar.

I glanced at my phone—5:35, about another twenty minutes before I am done with my shift. I'll be out of here, shopping with Kairi for this weekend. We can pick out pretty shoes, and get fake ID's and the works. And get our nails done—

OW, DAMMIT!

Speaking on nails, I just snapped one carrying a box.

"Owie…" I moaned, putting the box down, holding my finger.

"What, you can't even carry a box?" Olette sneered from her spot at the register. I shot her a glare and pushed the box her way before walking to the back room. I needed a band-aid. I didn't want to irritate it more than it already was. Sitting at the table and wrapping it up, I noticed Olette coming into the back room as well. (Dammit, can't she leave me alone for a few minutes.)

"I don't see why you are in such a rush, it's not like any of those dresses will fit you anyway." She said, pulling a drink from the fridge.

"You must know from experience then, hm?" I shot back at her.

"Why you—"

Roxas walked into the room with another couple of boxes, setting them on the table I was fixing my finger on.

Ruuuude.

"Roxie!" Olette squealed, throwing herself on him. "We need to finish shopping after work." Her fake girly tone was getting on my nerves."I was just telling Namine here that she should go shopping with us!" Roxas turned his head toward me, waiting for me to respond.

"I'd rather jump off a skyscraper." I batted my eyelashes at her with a wicked smile.

"You know, Namine, I was just trying to be nice. You don't have to be such a _bitch._" She scoffed at me. I rolled my eyes at her.

"I'd rather be a bitch than two-faced."

* * *

><p><em>What not to wear to Homecoming this year!<br>_**by: Kairi & Namine**

x. peach. A given.  
>x. too many ruffles<br>x. skanky short skirts  
>x. pleather leggings. Um, hello?<br>x. a size too small; we don't want to look like Olette.  
>x. the bag baggy dresses, the ones that you don't know what to do with.<br>x. the one everyone buys.  
>x. large décor on the dress. Vommmiittt.<br>x. anything that resembles Ed Hardy.  
>x. plaid.<br>x. large, chunky jewelry.

DO NOT BREAK RULES UNLESS THE DRESS IS FUCKING CUTE.

* * *

><p>"This one is pretty! And so is this one! And this one!" Kairi kept pulling dresses off the racks. I had already picked out my dress. It was a nice red color, strapless, and hugged my curves the right way.<p>

"Kairi, calm down. These are expensive."

"That's what my parents' credit card is for, hun."

I rolled my eyes at her as I sat outside the dressing rooms so she could try on dresses. I didn't know what to do at this point. Kairi liked to surprise people with what the dresses looked like on her, so I wouldn't get to see until this weekend. I was content on humming to myself until a fat, ugly whale interrupted my time.

"Oh, hello Namine." She brushed past me and into the handicapped stall to change. Yeah, that's right. She needs an extra large stall for herself.

"Hey, Nam." I looked over to look at Roxas and I sighed.

"Yuck." I didn't look at him. His presence irritated me. "You would pick the same store as us."

"Stop pouting."

"No."

"So you wanna talk?"

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but the Namine express has shut down. No more conversations today. So if you would like to sit closer to your skanky hoe girlfriend, be my guest." I ushered him over there.

"You won't even try to get along?"

"Never."

"Never?"

"Do I need to repeat myself, Roxas?"

Most people would give me an F in common courtesy, but I don't think anyone would care. I mean, why would the Dumpee be nice to the Dumper? The bitch tried to steal my chocolate the other day anyway!

"Fine."

* * *

><p><em>Songs for Shitty Days<br>_**By: Namine**

+_Maneater by Nelly Furtado  
><em>+_Crazy Beautiful Life by Ke$ha  
><em>+_Monster by Paramore  
><em>+_House Pary by 3OH!3  
><em>+_You Make Me Feel by Cobra Starship  
><em>+_Touchdown Turnaround by HelloGoodbye  
><em>+_Time To Break Up by All Time Low  
><em>+_Sexy and I know it by LMFAO  
><em>+_We Are Young by 3OH!3  
><em>+_Makedamnsure by Taking Back Sunday_

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Kairi  
><strong>I heard you and Roxas talking outside the dressing room.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**he's a hoar.

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**maybe you should have let him talk?

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**what is there to talk about?  
>all I would want to talk about is to destroy Olette.<p>

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**well, we will do that too.  
>at homecoming.<br>we can push her down a makeshift canyon or something.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**deaall.

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**only if you text Roxas right now tell him you'll listen to what he has to say.  
>ill check your phone!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Roxas<br>From: Namine  
><strong>I'll listen to what you have to say.  
>pick a day to talk.<p>

**To: Namine  
>From: Roxas<br>**tomorrow after school, okay?

**To: Roxas  
>From: Namine<br>**fine.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Anyway, I have used purely-white-nami's ideas again, and I am planning on using Tsuraya-chan's idea's as well! I'm so glad you guys are participating in giving me ideas! Since that how this story is formed! I can't update without your guys' input. <strong>

**Review!**


	4. o4

**To: Namine  
>From: Roxas<br>**Kairi says, get your ass to school right now.

**To: Roxas  
>From: Namine<br>**she can't text me herself?

**To: Namine  
>From: Roxas<br>**she's drowning in makeup, I doubt she wants to touch her phone.

**To: Roxas  
>From: Namine<br>**cool, thanks.

* * *

><p>And thus began my morning. An hour earlier than it should have been. I love school spirit days, but Kairi takes them a little too far. I have no reason to be at school an hour early. I'm pretty sure I can get ready at home thank you.<p>

And why she had Roxas text me instead of, lets say, Sora?

She doesn't want me to forget that I promised to talk with him after school.

Just kill me now.

Why in the world did I agree to do such a horrible thing to myself?

I didn't even bother wearing anything nice to school. I knew Kairi had something in her bag of wonders to give me. Saying goodbye to my mother, who wasn't even awake yet (so why should I be?), I went to school the most depressed kid in the world.

Like a fat kid without his cake.

That depressed.

And I think it got worse when I saw Kairi sitting on the curb of the parking lot painting Sora's face blue and white.

And his whole face folks.

It suited him quite well, but who knows what she is going to do to me.

"Namine!" She shouted, putting the paint down and digging in her bag of wonders. "Here, put these on." She handed me white shorts, a blue shirt that had Seniors on it, and a white and blue bandana that she wanted me to tie on my head. Yeah, I told you guys she was prepared.

"Everyone is so pretty!" Kairi exclaimed, examining her work. Roxas had run off as soon as I showed up so it was just me, her, and Sora.

I swear, Sora looked like he was about to explode from color.

"Well whatever. I can't believe you made me show up an hour early for this." I pouted, walking to my locker, ignoring her.

"Stop being a party pooper." She scoffed at me.

"Yeah!" Nice back up there Sora.

"I'm going to be a party pooper, because now I have to sit in these uncomfortable clothes in AP Chem. Really!" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well at least you look better than that hoe over there." Kairi nodded behind her to point out Olette. Her short shorts broke school policy, her face makeup was already smearing, and the home made rips in her shirt were not flattering at all.

"I'll give you that one."

"Score!"

"Only that one."

"It's all the same to me."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Kairi  
><strong>so, you are in AP Chem right now while I'm enjoying life in AP Bio.

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**yeah whatever. Sora says hi. and the makeup is making my face itchy.

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**don't complain, it will all pay off during the pep assembly & hello sora my love!

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**sucks that he won't know what you said because I won't tell him & no, it won't because then I have to talk to Roxas.

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**you are so mean & so? maybe you'll get some closure this way!

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**who needs closure?

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**you.

* * *

><p>The drumline was releasing us from our classrooms during the last period of the day, and I was unfortunately one of the first people out of the door. Kairi would not let go of my arm and was pulling me to the stadium. Her excuse was that we needed to get good seats.<p>

Bitch, I did not want to see Olette cheerleading on the field. I wanted to sit in the back with Riku and everyone else. LEAVE ME ALONE.

But, she made me sit in the front with her and Sora. Roxas was a few rows behind me.

Stalker.

Creep.

Bitch.

Hoar.

Words.

Commence pep assembly.

It contained lots of cheering, music, minigames, me gagging at Olette's thunder thighs, more cheering, a glow stick being thrown at my face, more cheering, Sora ripping his shirt off, Kairi slapping him in the face, Olette tripping on the track (funnyashell), me on my phone, cheering, more games, tug of war, seniors winning everything, the band performing, and the closing speech.

Annoying.

And guess what the end of the assembly meant?

"Go to the meeting place where you will talk to Roxas!" Kairi shouted over the crowd.

"Kill me first."

"No I'll kill you after. Now go. Text me what happens!"

And there I went. Dragging my feet to my demise. And who knows how long I sat there. I waited in the senior parking lot behind the bleachers for this dumbass and he took forever to say the least.

But he showed his ugly face.

And by this time, it was chilly.

I can't believe I waited a whole thirty minutes.

"Hey."

I snorted. "Hey."

He sat down next to me on the curb, looking out towards the fields.

"Sorry it took so long. I had to make sure Olette had a ride home."

"I don't really care." I didn't. The only reason I was here was because I knew I would get killed if I didn't come.

By Kairi.

And a knife.

"Oh."

"So, what did you want to say?"

It was quiet a moment, and I pretty much thought that he had nothing to say at all and he was being a douchebag.

"I'm sorry."

I was taken aback a moment, but I recovered. "I wish an apology could fix everything."

"Me too."

"Then why even bother?"

"Because you deserve to know everything. But I can't tell you everything tonight. I will soon, just not now."

He frustrates me! I hate being left on edge like that!

GOD DAMMIT.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Kairi<br>From: Namine  
><strong>he apologized. and then he drove me home. and told me that he would tell me everything eventually.

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**yay, closure!

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**no, more like, yay I get to be pissed off even more because he won't tell me everything.

**TBC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Well, it's been a while. Anyway, this chapter is a bit shorter, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed. I didn't use anyone's requests because that will be for the next chapter. Anyway, leave requests again! And this time, also give me a list of things you would like to happen at the homecoming dance!<strong>

**REVIEW! **


	5. o5

"No."

"But, Namine!" Kairi whined. "You don't seem to understand the importance of this right now."

I rolled my eyes at her. It was currently ten in the morning and I was snuggled under my covers. Kairi had decided to take the initiative and show up at my house this fine Saturday morning.

**AKA:** Homecoming.

"There is nothing important going on at ten in the morning!" I yelled at her from under the covers.

"Namine, you get your ass out of this bed this instant. You are to get ready for tonight at my house."

"It's in nine hours!"

"And we need nine hours to get ready!" Kairi yelled, ripping the covers off me.

Fuck.

* * *

><p>Homecoming was tonight. This was the night that everyone looked forward too. I had to admit, I was excited too.<p>

Or I would have been if Kairi hadn't interrupted my beauty sleep! What was the point? All I am doing at her house was the same thing that I was doing at my house.

Sleeping.

She's yapping on about how she wants Sora to look all cool and shit. She wants to show up in the Aoki's awesome car and make an entrance and kiss him during the last dance.

Yadda yadda.

"We are not taking the Aoki's car." I told her, wrapping myself in the covers to hide my bed head. Kairi whipped around with a glare, curler in hand.

"Excuse me?"

"Sora and Roxas share a car, Kai. Which means Roxas and Olette also need to be in that car. That would make five of us. And I am NOT sitting in the back of that car with them. No way in fucking hell. I already have to work with them."

"But—"

"No buts, Kairi."

"But Olette won't even be in the car," Kairi said quickly before I could hide my head back under the covers. My ears perked up.

"What?"

"Yeah, apparently she got grounded for missing curfew so her punishment is that her parents are driving her to homecoming and she has to meet Roxas there."

I flipped myself off the bed.

"We are taking the Aoki car to homecoming."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Sora<br>From: Namine**

Takin' your baby to homecoming. Make sure there is room for me.

**To: Namine  
>From: Sora<strong>

We will arrive in style, dear.

* * *

><p>Instead of wearing green to homecoming (Kairi ruined that plan when she compared it to a weed) I decided to wear a nice red dress. It fell about mid thigh, was low cut in the front with a heart cut out in the back. It fit my body perfectly.<p>

Kairi decided to wear a hot pink strapless dress that was skin tight and short.

Simple.

She curled her hair and I kept my straight.

And that was about the extent of us getting ready, if you don't count nails and makeup. It did not take nine hours and here we were sitting on our asses with two and a half hours to spare and Kairi already had her heels on.

"And why did I have to get up at the crack of dawn?" I asked her, my lips lined with red lipstick. I ran a hand through my hair. This was so irritating. I was so going to crash later.

"You rushed everything! It should have taken until six or seven!" She cried back at me, pacing in her house. Sora wouldn't be arriving for another hour and a half (he went to buy me a corsage since I didn't have a date. That sweetheart), so there wasn't much to do.

"I could have worked this morning." I grumbled. At least I wouldn't have had to see Roxas or Olette. I know for a fact they both took the day off.

Kairi waved her hand at me to shush me.

Don't fucking shush me.

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" I asked her, throwing her a look that I hoped she would feel guilty over.

She didn't.

"I know!" She ran back to where I was seated, pulled the table close and sat down so our knees were touching. She got all serious, which scared my slightly. Kairi isn't the serious type. Hence why she is dating Sora. (I kid. I kid.)

"What?"

"You are going to have to sit in the backseat with Roxas."

Happiness meter just went down the shit hole.

"Kairi! Are you trying to ruin my night?" I asked her, squeezing her cheeks together.

She furiously shook her head, prying my hands off her face. "No! I'm making a point! If you act somewhat civil towards him, maybe he will give you answers!"

She had a point.

I didn't like it when Kairi had points.

"So you're saying that I should act sort of nice to the douchebag who dumped me to find out why he dumped me?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Exactly!"

It's harder than it looks, Kai.

* * *

><p>Sora walked in the front door, two corsages in hand. He was wearing black dress pants, a white shirt, and a pink bowtie. The adorableness factor was through the roof. He swiftly walked over to Kairi and slid it on her hand before giving her a romantic kiss in the foyer of the house. After the two of them were done canoodling, Sora walked over to me with a big smile on his face and slipped the corsage that had a red rose on it onto my wrist.<p>

I beamed at the spiky haired brunette.

"Aw, thanks bud!" I acted like I was going to cry and be dramatic before giving him a tight squeeze.

We got our stuff and headed out to the Aoki's car, which was a red Lotus Evora. A nice sleek sports car.

Expensive too.

I had never gotten to ride in it since the Aoki's had purchased it after Roxas and I broke up and they weren't allowed to drive it to school. (Then what was the point?)

My mouth dropped and Kairi laughed at me. I paid no heed to the obvious blond blob in the backseat as I ran my hands over the car while Kairi opened the door, waiting for me to get in.

"Look at this thing. Look at it." My eyes sparkled as I leaned my head into the car and looked at Sora. (Again, ignoring Roxas.) "How fast does it go?"

"Oh no!" Kairi said, flipping the back seat up and shoving my inside. I looked at her angrily. "Do NOT give him any ideas now. I would like to get to the dance without dying or getting pulled over, thanks."

"Where's the fun in that?" I pouted, though Sora just let out a laugh as Kairi shut the door. I pulled on my seatbelt with a frown and finally had the courage to look at the other person in the back seat.

Roxas always knew how to dress. He was in black dress pants, a red dress shirt, and a black blazer. His black tie hung loosely around his neck, and like all the other guys who are following this stupid trend, was wearing red Nike's to complete the outfit. His hair was the usual tousled, blond mess, and he held a white corsage in his lap.

His eyes were on me.

Stop.

"Hi, Roxas." I gritted out. Mostly because I was angry with him and somewhat because he was looking so attractive and I didn't want to admit it.

"Hey, Nam." He greeted me.

Still using that nickname.

No.

"You look nice." He continued.

I nodded curtly.

"So do you."

Kairi flipped around in her seat with a smile on her face. Her eyes were trained on me.

"Namine." She said. My eyes narrowed.

"What?"

She is burning holes into my body and I don't like it. It's making me uncomfortable because I know she is trying to communicate something with me and it isn't working and I'm just sitting her looking like an idiot with Roxas staring at me waiting for me to say something and Sora quietly driving and nothing makes sense anymore.

"What?!" I finally exclaimed, pissed that she hadn't said anything.

"No-thing!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Glare.

Extra glare.

"Why are you staring?" I flipped my head towards Roxas. He held his hands up in defense and shook his head. I huffed. This was annoying.

"Soraaaaa," I called to the front seat, my legs and arms crossed.

"Yesssss?" He called back to me.

I love him.

"Party at your place afterwards?"

"Fuck yes!"

* * *

><p>We pulled up to the school and parked the amazing car that everyone stared at. That's right, bitches. Stare. You all know you will never set foot inside that car.<p>

Sora and Kairi linked arms and Kairi stared at me intensely before dragging Sora at an obviously faster pace that I could ever walk at. These heels are not my thing.

Though her plan was to stick me with Roxas, and it was obvious he wasn't going to walk any faster than me.

And we had to make our way through the whole parking lot.

Damn.

"Namine." Roxas said curly as we strolled along side each other. I didn't face him when I responded.

"That's my name."

I could _feel_ him roll his eyes.

"Have fun tonight." He said suddenly, looking at me. I cast a glance in his direction.

"Oh, believe me. I am going to have fun. Of course, you and Olette will be in the vicinity, so my fun meter will never fully make it to the top." I told him.

Yeah I was a bitch. But I had a right to be.

"Do I bother you that much?" He asked suddenly, stopping in his tracks. I could see Olette from the distance we were at. Thankfully her nasty eyeballs were not on us at the moment.

What was I supposed to say? The honest truth was if Roxas was here on his own, I wouldn't have been bothered. But Olette was here. It was her who bothered me. Sure Roxas broke my heart and I hated him to high heaven, but I hated Olette more.

"Just—spend time with your girlfriend and leave me alone. My opinions shouldn't matter to you since they didn't matter when you dumped me for her." I gritted out.

"I told you I'd explain everything soon."

"Why not now?" I crossed my arms.

"I wouldn't want to ruin homecoming."

I scoffed.

"Too late. That operation was already successful."

* * *

><p><em>HEY. OMG. HEY. LOOK WHAT I UPDATED. LOOK IT. <em>

_Yeah, so it was hard to get back into the swing of things, especially since I write so different now. I hope some of you are still lingering around. I know I said I was not going to write Kingdom Hearts anymore, but I didn't want to leave my stories unfinished, so I decided to work on this one. I'm back in a KH swing right now. _

_Please tell me what you think, guys!_

_I missed you._


	6. o6

The music was blasting through the speakers. I could feel the bass through my heels. I tried not to let what Roxas said bother me. I mean, this was homecoming and I was here with my best friends. I was not going to let him and Olette ruin my night.

I looked awesome and she didn't.

End of story.

Scream & Shout by will. blasted through the speakers as I made my way around the gym. Sora had ran to the center of the dance floor with Kairi and left me all alone. I looked for someone that I knew. I saw Riku, but he was dancing with some girl that I didn't recognize.

Poop.

Glancing around the gym once more, my eyes locked on a fiery red-head that I hadn't spoken to in months. A grin worked its way up to my face.

"Axel!" I shouted when I made my way over there. No matter what happened between Roxas and I, Axel was still a great friend.

"Namine!" He called, ruffling my hair when I reached him. I rolled my eyes, fixing it. He wasn't too dressed up, just some dress pants and a white shirt. "How are you?"

"Eh, I'm alright. Everyone ditched me." I shrugged.

"Poor Nami, all alone!" Axel joked.

I glared.

"Hey, did you hear?" He asked me. I raised my eyebrow. No sir. I did not hear. Please elaborate.

"What?"

"Olette's parent's company bought out Aoki's company?" Axel told me. My jaw dropped. How in the world did that happen? The Aoki's were doing so well! I didn't even hear about them going bankrupt. Fucking Olette takes my boyfriend and now her parent's company takes the Aoki's company? How rude.

"When did this happen?" I asked. I may be a complete bitch and do stupid shit now, I wasn't slacking in the knowledge department. I don't remember hearing this on the news.

"Maybe a couple weeks before senior year?" Axel shrugged. I know he hadn't had much contact with Roxas either, and he wasn't that close with Sora. I frowned. Sora and Kairi never told me anything about this!

* * *

><p>"Guess what?" Sora said to me. I cast him a sideways glance. We were standing in the hallway near the bathrooms. It wasn't too packed. There were girls crying for whatever fucking reason or people walking back and forth from the gym to get food. I hadn't asked him about his parent's company yet. That could wait till the morning.<p>

"Hm?" I asked him with a smile. I was already sleepy.

Thanks Kairi.

"I spread rumor that the punch was spiked and look." He pointed to a girl dressed in a white dress that was sluttier than Kairi's.

Olette.

She was stumbling to and fro like she didn't know the meaning of solid ground. Her heels were linked around her fingers and she was giggling with a blush on her face and a cup in her hand. A little ways behind her were Hayner and Roxas with the same cups, though they were fine.

"Is she really acting drunk right now?" I raised an eyebrow.

Sora let out a laugh so hard that he collapsed against the wall, drawing the attention of the three across the hall. Olette shot us a glare, and I snorted.

"She's sober and I can tell she isn't a classy drunk." I rolled my eyes.

"She isn't classy to start with." Sora said, pushing himself back up the wall, waving to his brother.

He waved back.

Bitch.

"That, Sora, is the smartest thing I have heard all night." I smiled at him, and he smiled back. I loved this boy. Too bad he was Kairi's. "Are we still getting wasted at your house after this?"

"Duh!"

* * *

><p><strong>To: Riku<strong>

**From: Namine**

you're coming to Sora's right?

**To: Namine**

**From: Riku**

that is the stupidest question you have ever asked me.

**To: Riku**

**From: Namine**

shut up.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Axel<strong>

**From: Namine**

ay, bro. come to Roxas's.

**To: Namine**

**From: Axel**

you are hanging out with Roxas again?

**To: Axel**

**From: Namine**

no, i'm with Sora. but we are having a party. with booze. show up.

* * *

><p>It was a just a small thing. Maybe a total of ten people showed up. We were hanging out in the kitchen, red cups littered around the area with various types of alcohol. Music was blaring. Axel brought Demyx with. Sora seemed a little weird about them coming, but he warmed up to them soon enough. Hayner and Pence were playing beer pong and Kairi and I were sitting on the couch, massaging our feet.<p>

"Fuckin' heels." I said, rubbing a blister. I hated blisters.

"Tell me about it." Kairi sighed, taking a drink of her beer.

As I was about to ask her about the whole company issue, the front door swung open to reveal Roxas. I inwardly cursed. I hoped for once that he was going to stay out with Olette.

And then it occurred to me that she was grounded. (hahaha, bitch.)

He glanced over to Kairi and I. His eyebrow was raised.

"What?" I snapped at him.

"Wasn't this your idea? And you are lounging on the couch?"

"Would you like to rub my feet?" I asked him sarcastically. He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. I could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked to see Axel and Demyx. Though they must have talked things through because by the time the night was half over they were laughing like old times. It made me angry.

It wasn't fair that things could go back to normal for them and not me.

"Namine." My eyes snapped over to Kairi. She was sitting on the counter with a cup in her hand. She was holding out a cup for me, which I gladly took. When the fuck did we get in the kitchen anyway?

"You know!" I said over the music. She cast me a smile. "I'm so fucking tired thanks to you." She rolled her eyes.

"Go steal some of Sora's clothes and take a nap in his room." She told me. I thought she would yell at me for not wanting to stay, but I figured she didn't want me to be a party popper. I quickly downed the drink she gave me and made my way towards the stairs and upwards to Sora's room.

I opened the door to find out the room was already occupied by Riku and that same mysterious girl that I didn't recognize. They didn't notice me and I closed the door with a grimace.

Gross.

Nasty.

"Now what?" I sighed, yawning and leaning against the door.

"What are you doing?"

Commence heart attack.

My eyes shot open to see Roxas standing at the top of the stairs with a confused look. I glared slightly, but I was too tired to fight a real battle with him.

"I was going to change into Sora's clothes and pass out but it seems that room is already occupied." I huffed. "I'll make sure to scold Riku later for this predicament he put me in." This meant I would have to sleep downstairs in my dress and leave myself vulnerable to all the drunks downstairs.

I heard Roxas give a sigh before walking into his room.

I scowled at his back.

Before I could make my walk of shame downstairs, Roxas came back with shorts and a t-shirt. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wear them." He told me before walking back into his room, pulling off his tie and shoes. I stood in his doorway confused. "What? Don't know how to put on clothes?" He smirked at me.

I glared. "Ass. I do know how. I'm just wondering why you are giving me your clothes."

"We may have broken up but I'm not going to let you sleep downstairs in that dress around Axel and Demyx." I felt my face heat up, and he snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He rolled his eyes as he un-buttoned his button down shirt. Thank god he had on a tank top under that.

"It's not the longest dress in the world, Nam."

I scowled and pulled his shorts on underneath the dress so I just held the shirt in my hands as I walked over to his bathroom and shut the door. I held a hand to my chest. This couldn't be happening right now. I was supposed to hate him and he was making me nervous and my stomach flutter and he didn't even do anything.

Unzipping the dress and letting it fall on the floor, I pulled the big black shirt on and wiped off the remnants of the lipstick before running a hand through my hair and walking back out to his room. Roxas had discarded his pants for a pair of red basketball shorts. I threw my dress on a chair started to walk out the room.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as he sat down in his computer chair.

"Downstairs?" Didn't he just say he didn't want me sleeping downstairs in a dress?

Seriously?

Memory loss, Roxas?

"Just sleep in here." He said with a sigh. I raised an eyebrow to him. "I'm not going to do anything to you." He told me as I still stood there in the doorway.

"Of course you wouldn't." I told him, gaining my confidence back walking back to his bed, collapsing on it. My body was so sore. "You have a girlfriend now."

I swear I heard him scoff.

He was about to say something, but I didn't really want to hear it, so I changed the subject. "How come I didn't know about your parent's company's bankruptcy?" I asked him innocently, pulling the covers up to my waist. It smelled like him, but I tried to ignore it. It had been forever since I had been in his bed.

Not like that you perverts.

"How did you know about that?" He asked me with a stern expression from his place across the room. I hid behind my knees. What? He was intimidating!

"Axel." I told him.

He grunted. "Don't worry yourself about that, Namine."

"Still should have told me."

"I didn't want to worry you."

"Like the emotions I feel toward you now are any better?"

Silence.

"Just because we broke up doesn't mean we can't be friends." Roxas said, turning around to click around on his computer. He wasn't looking at anything in particular though.

"I wish we could be, Roxas. Even if it was possible, Olette wouldn't even allow it." I grumbled, laying down and pulling the blanket up to my chin, laying on my side.

The last thing I heard was Kairi screaming about spilling her drink. Ch.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<strong>

**From: Kairi**

although I will currently ignore the fact that you slept in Roxas's bed not Sora's,

get down here for breakfast.

* * *

><p>I grunted as the sun. I was surrounded by the smell of Roxas. I seriously have to stop this giddy feeling. He dumped the shit out of you, Namine! Getting excited about smelling like him is like regressing.<p>

As I read the text from Kairi I whined, whipping the phone off the bed and spread my whole body across the bed in a stretch. And then I kicked something.

"I see you're still a crazy sleeper."

You can't even imagine how fast I flew out of that bed. I hit the floor, taking the covers with me. Roxas's laugh filled the room. Stop laughing, bitch. This ain't funny.

"You-what?" I stuttered. If he slept in that bed with me I was going to kick his ass. And kick his ass hard. He shook his head at me as he tied his shoelaces.

"Don't worry." He pointed to the couch. "I slept over there." I gave him a glare as I got up, placing the blanket back on the bed where I came from. I rubbed my back and my hair before stretching. "You still sleep like crazy."

"I do not." I shot back.

"Don't even start with me." He smirked. (God, that smirk is so attractive.) "You were all over the bed. Even if I _wanted _to sleep there I wouldn't have. I would have been on the floor in minutes." I blushed.

"You are such a liar. I'm a still sleeper. Always have been." I pulled on a pair of his socks. No use getting pissed I'd have to wear his clothes. I already slept in some.

"Oh yeah. That's why I always had random bruises." He shrugged, rolling his eyes at me.

"Oh, _whatever._" I scoffed, picking up my phone and storming out of the room and down the stairs. Demyx was passed out on the couch and Hayner was passed out on the floor. The house wasn't as much of a mess as I thought it was. Axel, Sora, and Kairi were in the kitchen, so I assumed Riku and his chick were asleep upstairs still.

"Morning, sunshine." Axel called, drinking a cup of coffee. I glared. It was eight in the morning. I have about four hours of sleep.

"Why the fuck did you guys wake me up now!?" I cried, about to turn around and head upstairs. Roxas was blocking my path.

Move, bitch.

"You have to work."

Fuck.

* * *

><p><em>So I know. Another update really fast. I want to write this whenever I have time because I don't want to get out of my KH kick. Thanks to <em>_**Abominable-IcePrincess **__she reminded me the way I used to structure this story. So don't forget to leave some things you'd like to see in the chapters, and I will do my hardest to add them in. For example, I used __**Abominable-IcePrincess's **__idea in this chapter. Maybe give me an idea on how you guys would like to see Olette and Namine fight, or something silly like that. _

_Thanks for all the wonderful support and reviews you guys gave me! It really motivated me to continue this and maybe a couple of other KH stories!_

_Love you all!_


	7. o7

I dragged myself into work, groaning. I had a mild hangover and it was way too early. As soon as I heard Olette's annoying voice, I knew it was going to be a bad day. Actually, when I woke up I knew it was going to be a bad day.

Roxas had driven me to my house and waited for me to get into my uniform. And then he had to wait because I walked out with my shirt on backwards. I asked him to drop me off at the Starbucks down the street and I would walk the rest of the way.

I needed to get away from him and get some coffee.

I was irritated. He was making me nervous all over again and that shouldn't be happening. He dumped me. Hard core dumped me. I should feel everything but attraction to him. It was making my head hurt.

Or that might be the hangover.

Anyway-I walked into the store like sloth, slowly sipping my coffee while trying to keep my eyes open. I looked like a mess with my hair in a bun and barely any makeup on. I heard Olette snicker from behind the counter.

"Coming to work hungover isn't classy, Namine." She told me, linking her arm with Roxas's. I stared up at her with a blank face. I was too tired to show emotion.

"But it proves that I was really drunk, unlike you." I told her in a monotone voice. Her being so chipper so soon just goes to show she had no alcohol. She should have a raging hangover if she was as drunk as she pretended to be.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She slut flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Right." I nodded before rolling my eyes and walking back to the staff room to dump my stuff off. I had no urge to work a six hour shift with these people.

I spent most of my time cuddled in the corner alphabetizing a shelf over and over again. Roxas didn't boss me around for most of the morning. He knew better. He had dealt with me and hangovers in the past.

Bitch better leave me alone.

Olette passed me purposely sometimes, scoffing at me and calling me a slacker. I just glared and slowly did my job. It wasn't until she announced that she was leaving to take her lunch break that I got up and went to the front desk.

Placing the box on the desk and sliding it over to Roxas, I sighed, placing my head on the counter with a yawn.

"Yeah, so…" Roxas started. I raised my head to look at him. Why were you talking to me? "Towards the end of our relationship…"

"Roxas, I don't want to talk about this." I interrupted him.

He shook his head. "Listen. Towards the end of our relationship is when my parent's company started losing money. We found out that one of the higher directors was scamming us and stealing the company's profit. One thing led to another and we lost basically everything, including our credibility. Olette's parents bought the company, which helped us keep everything, like a roof over our head and food on the table." Roxas sighed. I didn't think he'd actually tell me any of this. I was still angry that he never told me.

"Is that why you broke up with me?" I asked hesitantly. He sighed and shook his head.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." He replied and I grunted, slamming my hands on the table. Why couldn't he just tell me? Apparently I don't deserve closure. "But anyway-Thanksgiving is next month."

"And?" I asked him, head rest in one hand.

"You're coming to my house."

"No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are. Along with Kairi and her family."

"And why don't I know about this?"

"My parents called me this morning and told me while you were passed out in my bed." He smirked at me, and I blushed. With a glare, I turned away.

"Why do I have to go to your house?" I whined.

"Cause your parent's love my mom's cooking." He laughed. My mouth watered at the thought. He had a point. I had been to his house the past two years for Thanksgiving and his mother made the most wonderful food. And then a crucial detail ruined my appetite.

"Is Olette and her family going to be there?"

"Of course."

"Damn." I cursed.

"Even if I wasn't dating her, they would be. They saved our family, so we owe them."

He had a point.

Damn you and your points.

"You know it's going to turn out bad." I said with a smile. I heard the bell signaling that Olette had returned from lunch. I didn't care that she saw me talking with Roxas. If it would piss her off, I would continue doing it.

"Why?" He asked me, his eyes glancing over to Olette, who I could feel burning giant holes in my back.

"Don't you remember last Thanksgiving?" I purposely continued this conversation. I knew it would piss Olette off since I was dating Roxas last Thanksgiving. Olette had only been dating Roxas for a little more than five months. She didn't really know his family. I don't care how many times she had been there.

Roxas tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"We had that amazing dinner that our moms cooked? And we moved the flat screen to the kitchen so we could watch the football game while we ate? Sora, you, and me were screaming at the TV, food flying all over the place." I smiled at the memory.

Roxas laughed. "Oh yeah! And then you went into that food coma and it took me almost an hour to wake you up for dessert? That was fun."

"I gained at least twenty pounds." I said as an off hand comment. Turning around to face Olette, I smiled. "Well, I'm going to take my lunch break now."

Her glare made my dark soul laugh.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to explain anything to me?" Kairi said that Monday morning. I had my head on the desk as I scribbled on a piece of paper. I had went back to bed as soon as I got home after work yesterday, so I never talked to Kairi.<p>

"What is there to explain?" I grumbled.

"Um, why you slept in Roxas's bed instead of Sora's? And why you seem to be alright talking to Roxas now?"

I sat up in my chair, crossing my arms and looking at her. "Well, you can blame Riku for forcing me to sleep in Roxas's room, since he was getting lucky in Sora's. Roxas sort of forced me, since he didn't want me to sleep downstairs and I didn't want to sleep down there either." I told her. "And I'm not _alright _talking to Roxas. I'm just completely tired of hating him. I decided I'd be civil. AND since you and Sora neglected to tell me information about the Aoki's that I had to ask Roxas about, which gave him points in my book."

"Information?"

"About the Aoki's company. No one told me what was going on, even when I was dating Roxas. Really pissed me off you know. I had to find out from Axel and get an explanation from Roxas. At least he had the balls to tell me." I mumbled.

"Oh, that. We just didn't want to worry you. You worry about everyone all the time. Don't feel too bad. Sora didn't tell me until a month or two ago." Kairi said with an apologetic smile. I sighed. I didn't really care that they hid it from me.

It just-since my hatred for Roxas was disappearing (and going ten fold onto Olette) I needed someone to be mad at.

"So, we are going to the Aoki's for Thanksgiving?" I asked her.

"Yup!"

"Olette is going to be there."

"Yeah…"

It was about ten minutes until class would start and Roxas walked in, his eyes directly moving to me. I raised an eyebrow. What the hell did he want? He walked over, backpack slung over one arm, paper in the other.

"Hi, Roxas." Kairi said with a wave. He grinned at her.

"Hi, Kairi." He looked at me. "I need a favor."

I swear I almost face palmed.

"What makes you think you deserve favors from me?" I shot back. He rolled his eyes before pulling up a chair to sit on the other side of my desk. Did I give you permission to sit here? No. Get up.

"You know how my mom likes to start planning for Thanksgiving early?" He asked. I nodded, though he didn't answer my question. "When she starts decorating, and cooking, and all that-can you come over and help her?"

"What?! Why me?" I whined. "You have your girlfriend for that." He filched a little when I said girlfriend, but I thought nothing of it.

"She doesn't want to help."

"She _doesn't _want to help?" Kairi echoed from beside me.

"Sounds like a shitty girlfriend." I muttered.

Roxas took my hands and looked at me with the same puppy dog eyes he used to when he would beg me for stuff. "Please? Please? Please? Please?" He continued and I gritted my teeth, glaring at him.

"Fine! Fine!" I said, and he dropped my hands with a smile before getting up.

"Thanks, Nam!" He beamed, before walking off to sit in his normal seat.

It was quiet at our desks for a while. I was still mulling over what just happened and Kairi just didn't say anything.

"He still likes you." Kairi finally said after a few minutes.

"What?" I asked, with wide eyes. "No he doesn't. He dumped me without any explanation for that skanky bitch."

"Exactly. You two were perfect for each other. And then all of a sudden he dumbs you with NO reason for _that_?" She crinkled her nose. "He's trying so hard not to flirt with you, it's obvious. There is something else going on here. Something he isn't telling us. Roxas wouldn't have just dumped you. He loved you."

"Obviously not." I snorted. But, I continued. "You think there is something else?"

Kairi nodded. "I think Olette had something to do with it, and we are going to find out. Thanksgiving will be the most perfect time to start."

"Why is that?" I asked her, confused.

"Cause all of us will be in one house that day. And besides," She winked at me. "You get to spend an extra week at their house without Olette."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I glared at her.

"You have to win him back! We all know you still love him-" "No I don't." "-otherwise you wouldn't be as angry as you are with him. You have to win him back, Nami."

I stared at her. Win him back? Those thoughts never even crossed my mind. I was too angry with him to even think of winning him back. I glanced over at Roxas's back before sighing and sinking into my chair.

"As long as I get to beat her up." I smirked.

* * *

><p><em>There you go! The next chapter! It was sort of plot related, I guess. Hahaha, It was shorter, but the next one should be longer. Be excited for Thanksgiving. I'll start adding some of your guys' ideas, so keep throwing them out there! Especially for ideas of things to happen during Thanksgiving! Ignore any grammatical errors. I'm too lazy to proofread cause I'm so busy. <em>

_See you soon! Review!_


	8. o8

Roxas was nice enough to give me the week off. That bitch better give me a week off. Making me help his mother cook when he has a perfectly capable girlfriend. Not that I dislike his mother. Actually, I loved his mother. She's such a kind lady. She adores me.

Anyway, I made my way over to the Aoki's house. It was a fairly large house, bigger than mine that is for sure. There was no way in hell that I could afford such a house. But I stopped getting excited on how big it was when Sora and Roxas would hide from me when no one else was home. And I'd cry because I was scared.

Yeah.

Those butts.

Parking my car in the driveway, I gave out a long sigh before grabbing my purse and trudging up the walkway. I was wearing jeans and my bright pink softball t-shirt. My hair was down as usual, though I had something to tie it up with just in case.

I rang the doorbell.

And I waited.

"Namine!" Mrs. Aoki screeched in my ear, wrapping me in a hug. "I haven't seen you in months!" Little did she know I have been over here a handful of times over the past few months.

"Nice to see you too." I managed to choke out from her death grip. Mrs. Aoki was the type of woman that I was. Very assertive and demanding over her men. Mr. Aoki would never argue with her because her death glare alone was going to kill you.

I learned from this woman.

She let me inside and I kicked off my shoes before following her into the kitchen and making myself at home. She had already set up the items that we would need to make the food for today.

Pumpkin pie, chocolate chip cookies, carrot cake, and chocolate fudge.

In the other corner, she already had the bread out to sit out overnight to make the stuffing.

"Where are the boys?" I asked her, pissed that they wouldn't be helping. Mrs. Aoki had a strict rule that women were the ones to cook big feasts like this.

"Sora is still asleep and Roxas is getting ready for work, I think." Her voice softened a bit when she spoke about Roxas. I groaned. "Are you and Roxas still in a tiffy?" She asked me, handing me some ingredients to measure.

"I don't even know anymore." I confessed with a pout, carefully measuring the flour and sugar.

"What don't you know anymore?" I heard Roxas chime as he made his way into the kitchen. He was typing on his phone before he slid it into his back pocket. He was all dressed for work. Ha, the bitch had to work my shift.

"Nothing." I told him with a glare. He raised his eyebrow but said nothing as he made his way to the fridge.

"What time will you be back, dear?" Mrs. Aoki asked her idiotic son.

"Probably around four or five." He shrugged, grabbing his keys from the counter, twirling them on his finger. "I have to work Nam's shift too."

"No one asked you to." I grunted. He smirked.

Stop.

"Okay, have a good day." She called after him as she mixed some things on the other side of the kitchen.

"Thanks." He looked at me and winked. "Have fun. "

I sneered at him, trying to hide my blush. Stop doing that! I wasn't supposed to—

Oh wait.

I was supposed to win him back, wasn't I?

I threw him a pretty smile, which obviously caught him off guard.

"I will."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Kairi  
><strong>so, did you see roxas this morning?

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**yes ma'am. I totally forgot I was supposed to win him back  
>though I'm totally ready for flirting when he gets back<br>this will be weird tho, flirting with him

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**how? You dated the poor fool!

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**because he has a girlfriend

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**it's olette

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**oh, right.  
>this bitch is going to be mine again<p>

* * *

><p>"So, Namine, how are those cookies coming along?" Mrs. Aoki asked me. It had been a couple hours since I had been here. We had talked about various things, such as work, school, and my parents. Sora hadn't gotten out of bed yet. (What a surprise)<p>

"Good!" I told her, checking the oven. They still had a couple more minutes. "Can I ask your opinion on something?" I asked her nervously.

She tilted her head towards me, her brown bangs falling into her face. "What is it dear?"

"I won't repeat anything you say, but…" I said, turning around to sit on the counter. "What do you think of Olette?"

It was quiet for a moment before she placed her mixing spoon down and turned to face me.

"As a person? She is alright. She had good manners and is polite when she is over here." Which told me she hadn't seen the same side of Olette that I had to see every day. "As, Roxas's girlfriend? I think those two are completely incompatible. She doesn't know how to be a good girlfriend, like you. I don't know what Roxas sees in her. He should be with you still."

I gave her a soft smile.

"I don't know what he sees in her either. She isn't miss perfect. She is rude and her existence pisses me off. After some talks with Kairi, though, she told me that she thinks Olette had something to do with Roxas breaking up with me. She thinks Roxas still likes me."

"You think so?" She asked me.

I shrugged.

"I'm not sure myself." I told her. "But, she told me I should win him back. That thought hadn't even crossed my mind. I was so angry with him that I pushed out all my feelings for him. But they are starting to come back, much to my irritation. I want to hate him, but I can't. I still love that idiot." I sighed.

"You do?" She gave me a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, but don't say anything yet!" I blushed, waving my hands in front of my face. She let out a laugh.

Damn, I am like her.

"I won't. But you can be sure that I'll be sending you looks every single time you two are in a room together." She smiled evilly.

"Yeah, yeah." I sighed. My eyes shot open. "The cookies!"

* * *

><p>Mrs. Aoki and I had managed to successfully cook the pie, fudge, and the cake. The cookies burned, sadly, so I brought them up to Sora who was still in his pajamas. He was playing video games and didn't really want to talk to me, so I just left them on his desk.<p>

That boy would eat anything.

It was nearing the time that Roxas should be coming home, and I needed to set my plan into action. Mrs. Aoki figured that too, since she didn't say anything when I collapsed on the couch, throwing a pillow on my face.

How in the world was I supposed to do this? What if Kairi was wrong and he didn't have feelings for me anymore? What if he broke up with me because he didn't like me anymore?

Well—sucks for that bitch. I'll make him fall for me all over again.

I heard the garage door open and I let out a deep breath before removing the pillow from my face, flipping over onto my stomach and staring at the door, waiting for him to walk in.

And he did. In all his glory.

(I won't even deny it now.)

He gave a stretch before throwing his keys on the table and kicking off his shoes. He turned and faced me, confused.

"You're still here? It's been hours."

I smiled up at him from the pillow. "We just finished not that long ago. I was relaxing." He moved and sat down on the recliner chair that was across from the couch.

"How did it go?"

"Everything turned out fine, except for the cookies. I gave those to Sora." Roxas let out a laugh.

"He'll eat anything." He yawned.

"How was work?"

"Eh, it was okay. It dragged on. I just wanted to come home." He put his feet on the table. He stared at me for a while, and I was totally losing my confidence. He stare was always intimidating. If he wanted to win a fight between me and him, all he would have to do is stare and I'd shrink back into a ball.

"What?" I asked, covering my face a little with the pillow.

He smiled. "Nothing."

I glared.

"I guess it's time I get on home." I said, standing. I'd be back here tomorrow anyway. He stood, walking me to the door. My stomach was getting butterflies and I wanted to punch it. Or hit it with a bat to make it stop.

I placed my hand on the door handle and stopped, turning to face him. I gave him a soft smile, and I swear I saw his eyes light up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then!"

"Yeah." Lame response.

* * *

><p>"What the fuck are you doing!" Kairi yelled at me. It was the middle of the afternoon.<p>

Thanksgiving.

"Why are you yelling at me?" I answered her, throwing various items of clothing out of my closet. I needed something nice to wear.

"You barely flirted with Roxas. At all!"

"How do you know!"

"Sora told me!"

Damn you, Sora.

"Sorry, it's hard. I get all nervous and I don't know what to do." I change into a completely different person. Really.

Kairi huffed. "Just pick out something cute to wear. We are going into overdrive tonight."

Kairi was wearing dark jeans and a large, oversized maroon knitted sweater. Her hair was down like normal and she was stomping her foot, very angry with me. Our parents had already left since I was taking so long. Dinner was in like four hours! I didn't need to be there that early.

Finally deciding on an outfit, I ran into the bathroom. I just decided on light blue jeans and a large, faded pink sweater. Nothing special, yet cute. I brushed out my hair and put on some soft makeup before dashing out the bathroom before Kairi would wring my neck.

* * *

><p>"I'm nervous."<p>

"What!" Kairi shouted at me again, for the fortieth time.

"I dunno, Olette's going to be there. And her parents. All of our parents. I have to behave. Tons of shit!" I whined, kicking the floor of her car. We had just pulled up to the Aoki's and there were already cars in the driveway, so we had to park on the street. She got out of the car with a roll of her eyes.

"Get over it. Come on, Namine. Where are you? You are in there somewhere." She pointed to my chest. I huffed. She was right. I was not acting myself, and it was annoying.

"Alright. I can do this!"

We walked through the front door and I heard the football game blaring on the TV. The women were chatting away in the kitchen and I heard vicious words coming out of the usually sophisticated mens' mouths. She and I walked into the house and Mrs. Aoki gave a hug to me and Kairi. Our own mothers didn't even bother to stop their conversation.

Gossips.

Kairi walked over to where Sora was sitting and cuddled up into his side. Not that he noticed. He was leaning forward, hands gripping knees, as he stared intently at this game. All the other men in the room were mimicking the same thing. Our team had the ball and we needed a touchdown. Olette was curled up against Roxas, wearing some dress, and was trying to look interested in the game. I could tell she didn't care much. She shot me a glare, which I smirked in response to.

It got quiet in the house and I stood behind the couch and watched the game along with them. That deadly silence turned into shouts of joy when we got a touchdown. I was included in the ear deafening screams. Olette was not.

Party pooper.

The guys then started to acknowledge that people walked into the room now, since a commercial was on. Mr. Aoki turned his attention on me.

"Oh, Namine! I haven't seen you in ages. How are you?" He wrapped me in a bear hug. Mr. Aoki was a very large man. More literally like bear. I smiled at him.

"Hi, Mr. Aoki. I'm fine. Great, actually. How are you?" He nodded vigorously.

"I'm good, I'm good." He led me over to a man who I assumed to be Olette's father. "This is Mr. Watanabe. Mr. Watanabe, this is Namine. She's a good friend of our sons."

I smiled sweetly at him and shook his hand professionally.

"Nice to meet you." He grinned at me, and I quickly wondered where Olette got her personality from.

I grabbed a pillow and threw myself into the chair that was between the couch Sora and Kairi were on and the couch that Olette and Roxas were on. I smiled at Roxas, who smiled back at me. Olette glared daggers at my soul, though I knew she couldn't do anything. Her parents were here.

"Nam!" Sora called. I turned my head to the loveable brunette.

"Yes, Sora, my dear?"

"After this wonderful feast that is being prepared, up for a round of football? It's tradition."

I smirked at him. "Of course. You know I can't turn that down." I knew Olette's parents were here so we had to include her. Though this benefitted me. I faced her. "Olette, you have to play too, you know. It's an Aoki tradition to play football on Thanksgiving."

She put on her fake ass smile. "Thanks for including me. You guys play flag football or something?"

Kairi literally laughed out loud. "Oh no. Tackle football is the only way to go here."

The look of terror on her face filled my dark soul with joy.

"Does it have to be tackle football?" She whimpered.

Why was she scared? Because she knew I would kick her ass.

"It's tradition!" Roxas said happily beside her. She grumbled. Just as the game was coming back on TV, Mrs. Aoki called to us.

(That woman is a double agent right now.

Pretending that she loves Olette to the face of her parents.

Yet secretly trying to help me win Roxas back.

This woman is amazing.)

"Roxas! Namine!" She called. "I need you two to do something for me."

I hopped up from my place on the couch and Roxas went to follow. I saw Olette keep a tight grip on his arm before he had to gently yank it out. She didn't want him going anywhere with me. I don't blame her. (Hahahaha.)

We walked into the kitchen and Mrs. Aoki handed us a key for the basement.

"Go get the nice china, will you? It should be in the storage closet in the basement." She said to Roxas. "Take Namine with you. She knows which ones I'm talking about."

Right—Mrs. Aoki. Sending me in the basement alone with your son with fine china I've never seen before. You clever girl, you.

"Okay." He replied before the two of us traveled down the stairs.

The Aoki's basement was huge.

Fucking huge.

It scared me to be down here. Roxas and I would spend a lot of our time down here while we were dating. And if he left me even for a minute, I'd hide under a blanket.

Speaking of those old times, I blushed.

Roxas and I had a few—um, _moments _down here. Nothing like _that, _you pervs. But, still, some pretty intense stuff.

I heard him chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You're blushing." He said, twirling the keys on his finger. That comment made my blush deepen even more. "Why?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"You know exactly why, bitch." I mumbled.

He chuckled again.

We made it to the storage closet and Roxas unlocked the door. It was locked because a lot of expensive things were in there (not like money expensive, but family heirloom stuff) and the Aoki's didn't want it lying around the house. I looked for the box that had fine china written on it when my pocket buzzed.

Multiple times.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Sora  
><strong>please hurry up. Olette is getting on my nerves.  
>she keeps glaring at me. I didn't even do shit this time.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Kairi  
><strong>disregard sora's text.  
>he's stupid.<br>stay down there until something good happens. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Axel  
><strong>do you know where I can buy nutella?

* * *

><p>"Until something good happens?" Roxas said. I jumped ten feet in the chair, hiding my phone in my chest, hitting the wall behind me.<p>

"Hasn't anyone told you it was rude to read other people's text messages?" I said in a high pitched voice. My face was beet red.

"What was Kairi talking about?" He asked me again, a hint of a smirk making its way to his face.

"None of your business." I huffed, turning my face away. Suddenly he was a lot closer than he should have been. My face turned back and I stared at him, wide-eyed. He was doing that intense stare thing, and when he does that, all of my witty comebacks go down the drain. "What are you doing?" I breathed.

After a silent moment between us, his expression turned into a pained one and he rested his forehead on mine. My blush disappeared and my face turned to worry.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry." He said. Except this time, there was so much pain behind his voice. "I'm really, really sorry."

He was truly apologizing to me.

It made my heart hurt.

"Hey." I said to him, placing my hands on his arms and pushing him away so he had to look at me. "Don't." I smiled sadly. "You're going to make me cry if you keep this up." I bit my lip. "Please—don't. Don't apologize."

"But I need to. It's obvious that I hurt you. That I still hurt you. I don't want to be the cause of your unhappiness, Namine. And I know I am." He looked at me, frustrated and upset. I gave him a sad smile.

"I know. But if you apologize to me, the unhappiness I feel toward you will go away. And we could be friends again. We could be close. I don't know if I could deal with that. Honestly, I'm not sure if I should just keep holding on or let go; it's stupid to hold on something that just keeps hurting, but it's also stupid to let go of everything I've ever wanted." I told him honestly. "But I can't have you. You belong to someone else." I said, keeping my tears back. I dropped my hands and walked over to the box labeled 'fine china' and pulled it off the shelf. I didn't look at him. As I was going to walk out of the room and leave it at that, he stopped me.

"Nam," He said, looking at me. "You still have feelings for me?"

If I wasn't holding a box of fine china, I would have hit myself.

"Are you stupid?"

He shrugged with a smile.

"Of course I do! I wouldn't be so angry with you if I didn't!"

He let out a sigh. "I promise I'll explain everything to you."

"You told me that a month ago."

He shook his head. "I'll tell you. Not today. It's Thanksgiving. Sometime this week, okay? I'll tell you everything."

I smiled.

"Good!" I smiled at him. "Now, let's go eat this feast and play some tackle football!"

* * *

><p><em>Bet you didn't expect that now did you? HAHAHA. Yeah. Well, I hope you enjoyed. I think this has been the longest chapter so far. Leave some reviews!<em>


	9. o9

All of our families were gathered at the dinner table. There was a feast. And by a feast, I mean a feast. It could rival the first feast that was ever eaten at Thanksgiving. I only had a hand in making the desserts, so the women of our families had some serious talent. And it smelled so good.

Roxas and I had gone upstairs and set the table, and neither of us mentioned what happened or even made it look like anything happened.

I never meant to spill any of that out, and I had no idea that he was going to give me such a heartfelt apology. I also didn't realize he was that dense. Kairi shot me knowing looks, but I just rolled my eyes. I knew this wasn't the time to share this with her.

Pulling up my chair, I sat between my parents, just like the rest of the kids did. Our families made this rule so they didn't have to stare at the constant cuddling between the couples because they were all too old to do that stuff and get away with it. Sora and Kairi got in trouble for it the most.

"This is amazing looking, ladies!" Mr. Watanabe said, holding his knife ready to eat. My mother laughed.

"Thank you!" My mother said before beginning to cut her own food.

The dinner passed by quite well, I must say. All the parents spoke mostly with each other, only deviating their attention to us kids when they had a question specifically for one of us. It was mostly talk about business and such things.

Talk like that made me remember that the Watanabe's bought the Aoki's company. It hit me fully that the Watanabe's _owned _the Aoki's and the only reason they weren't out on the street was because of them. But was Olette really apart of that? And did any of that have to do with Roxas's breaking up with me like Kairi thought?

I let out a sigh. I was thinking too much.

That, and the fact that I wanted to jump across the table and strangle Olette for the looks she kept giving me. But, I promised myself that if I controlled myself now, I would get a chance to throw myself at her later. Doing so caused me to smirk at myself. Sora shot me a confused look, which I just rolled my eyes at.

He must have thought I was crazy.

"Namine, how is your new job?" Mr. Aoki asked me. I wanted to groan out loud, but I had to give him the benefit of the doubt, since he didn't know much about my situation. I gave him a happy smile as I took a bit of the glorious turkey.

"It's going well. I work at one of my favorite places and I get paid to be there. What's not to like?" I beamed.

Except for my horrible co-workers.

"Roxas says you're a wonderful worker," Mr. Aoki laughed.

"Does he now?" I shot Roxas a curious look, but he just shrugged his shoulders. That's right, he better talk good about me.

I'm amazing.

"Stop all this talking and eat," Sora whined. "We have to play football!"

* * *

><p>"Alright!" Sora cheered, shoving the remnants of his turkey that he brought with him from the table into his mouth. He and Kairi were carrying the bag that held all the things we needed to play football.<p>

A football, really.

Olette was trailing behind Roxas, fear written on her face. Damn right she better be scared. Once I get my hands on her-

"Namine, I just noticed." Kairi said, scanning around the Aoki's backyard and over all of us. "We have an uneven amount of people."

Shit.

I saw Olette about to open her mouth, probably offering to sit out. Of course I opened my mouth quicker than her.

"Kairi, how about you ref the first round?" I said quickly, giving her that all knowing look that best friends have. She smiled.

"Okay! We will rotate around on who sits out, so everyone gets a chance to play." She cheered, pulling the ref jersey out of the bag. Sora threw a blue jersey at me and threw green ones at Roxas and Olette.

Sora and me versus Roxas and Olette.

"This is going to be so fun!" I cheered as Sora and I made our way our side of the yard. Kairi was explaining things to Olette. Only because all of our parents were sitting outside to watch and we had to be nice-ish to her.

"Don't break any of her bones, though. You don't want to have to pay for that." Sora laughed, slinging an arm around my shoulder, my own arm sliding around his waist in a friendly manner.

"Damn, you caught me." I laughed right back him as we turned to face our opponents.

Olette looked like a scared puppy and Roxas was ready to run at Sora and I at full force. We had to alter the rules of football a bit to fit our situation.

Sora and I would start out with the ball and try to get a touchdown on their side, and they had to get the ball from us and touchdown on our side, and vice versa. We had fifteen minutes to get the most touchdowns.

Sora rolled the ball between his hands before Kairi blew the whistle and Sora ran off down the yard. I trailed behind, just in case Roxas got the ball and made a dash for our side. Sora weaved around Roxas, but Roxas was quick on his feet and spun around, making a dash for him and tackling him to the ground. Sora made a grunt as he hit the ground but said nothing and smiled at Roxas helped him off the ground.

And Olette just stood there the entire game.

"What are you doing, Olette? You're supposed to try and stop me!" Sora teased her in a 'nice' manner.

"Tackle football isn't really a girls game! Namine wasn't tackling anyone." She said, trying to justify her actions. Sora raised an eyebrow and snickered as he threw the ball to Roxas and walked back to our side.

"Tackle Roxas hardcore and prove that bitch wrong." Sora whispered to me and I smiled, rolling up the sleeves of my sweater, eyes deadset on Roxas.

"Oh, you bet I will."

You have no idea how excited I was to tackle him. Take all my anger out in this hit.

Kairi blew the whistle again and Roxas dashed from Olette's side to our side of the field. Sora tried to get a hand on the ball but failed, tripping slightly as Roxas tore around him. I came up from Roxas's blindside and tackled him to the side, knocking him to the ground with a grunt. I sat on top of him and ripped the football out of his hands and held it in the air, cheering.

"Hell yeah!" Sora said, pumping his fist into the air. I got off of Roxas and high fixed Sora and it was Olette who ran over to Roxas, helping him up. Well, at least she was good for something.

"Geez, Nam. You almost dislocated my shoulder." He said, rotating his shoulder.

I shrugged innocently and tossed the ball to Olette who fumbled with it before holding it to her chest. Sora and I walked back to our side and Kairi blew the whistle again. Olette froze as Sora and I raced for her. She tossed the ball to Roxas who jetted down the field and scored a touchdown, evading Sora and I who were both planning on tackling Olette.

This continued for a while and Olette managed to get rid of the ball whenever she had it so I had no reason to tackle her. It pissed me off. By the time the round was over our teams were tied three to three. Sora switched out with Kairi, much to Olette's dismay, and came to join me. I ran a hand through my hair and tried to catch my breath.

"We are going to get her." She muttered, cracking her knuckles.

Sora held the whistle in between his fingers as Kairi threw the jersey on and got in defensive stance. Roxas's side had the ball. If we played our cards right, we could get Roxas to throw the ball to Olette and either Kairi or I could tackle her.

In all honesty, I could care less if Kairi tackled her instead of me, at least that bitch went down.

The whistle was blown and I tore down the field after Roxas. He tried to evade me by sidestepping, but I knew Roxas like a book. I knew he was going to do that. I had a hand on his back, and Roxas must have known that he was going to go down, because the next thing I knew, he was throwing it to Olette, just like we planned.

The brunette caught the ball with a terrified look on her face. I almost laughed aloud, but I knew our parents were watching and I had to make it all look like just fun and games. Kairi and all her glory chases after the girl, who wasn't running for a touchdown but running in fear.

It sounded like it hurt, when Kairi crashed into her. But, I could care less. We had accomplished our goal. Kairi ripped the ball from Olette and stood above her, smiling. I glanced over at Olette, who looked like she was going to cry.

Fucking baby.

"I'm done playing! That hurt!" Olette whined, and I rolled my eyes, falling back onto the ground. I watched her stand and walk over to sit with the adults. I could see Sora trying to hold back from flipping her off as he walked onto the field.

Now it was just the four of us playing, and I lost all my motivation.

* * *

><p>Sora sat next to me on the couch, icing my shoulder. I had rammed into people so many times that I was sure that I bruised some bones. Sora was in a lot of pain too, but we usually were after events like these. I wasn't complaining, but it really did hurt.<p>

Our parents were cleaning up the kitchen while we sat in the living room, all of us trying to ease the pain. I was so tired, _so fucking tired, _I didn't even care what was going on around me. I didn't care that Olette was bitching about hurting and that it was rude to hit her that hard. Kairi was trying so hard to not bitch her out.

...

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Kairi**

I'm so close, Namine. So close.

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Kairi**

I wouldn't judge you if you did.

...

I placed my phone on my lap and leaned onto Sora's shoulder. Normally, Kairi would take the job of cuddling up to Sora, but considering that she was pacing around, pretending that she was stretching her muscles so she didn't lunge across the room and attack Olette, she couldn't do that right now.

And that's when mother nature decided that she wanted to test female limits and ruin my life. It started fucking storming out the motherfucker. Now, normally I wouldn't use the 'F' word so many times, but this small moment ruined the rest of my night.

"Ah, Namine dear, it's pretty bad outside. There's a typhoon warning. So, the Aoki's are being kind enough to let us stay here for the night," my mother called to me. I just gave her a half hearted 'okay' and continued to snuggle into Sora. And I was happy cause that meant that Kairi was going to spend the night too. Just like old times. That made me happier than I was before. That was until this next moment.

"Olette, that goes for us too!"

A sleepover with Olette?

Kill me.

…

…

…

I know! It's been forever. When I first started this, I had major writers block. And then when I wanted to write this, I couldn't find the file! (It was under 'm' instead of 'LNR' and I was like what the fucking fuck?) Anyway, it's updated!

YOU KNOW THE DRILL! Comment on what you would like to see in the next chapter!


	10. 1o

It was like old times! Playing video games in the basement while eating completely unhealthy food and screaming at each other until our throats burned. Wrestling matches and scary movies were the highlight of the sleepover.

At least, I wish I could say that.

No.

I had to fucking deal with this bitch in the corner glaring at me like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm going to hurt her." Kairi growled. She and I were clad in Sora's clothes since I didn't dare ask Roxas to wear his again. Olette was scowling on the couch in the living room while Kairi and I stood at the island in the kitchen. All of our parents were upstairs in some sitting room talking. Roxas and Sora were carrying their game systems upstairs to play on the TV. And if the basement flooded, they didn't want them to get ruined.

"You have no idea how much I'm holding back right now. If our parents weren't here…" I mumbled, shoving a cookie in my mouth.

How was I going to flirt with Roxas now?

God dammit.

"Then we just have to be sneaky then." Kairi said in a hushed tone, looking at me with a determined look.

I sent her a smirk.

"Oi, girls! Get in here, we are having a video game competition." Sora called as he and Roxas finally brought everything that was needed upstairs. Kairi sent me one last "bitch don't forget to be sneaky" look and took the cookies into the other room.

We were going to play Mario Party, which was a game only made for four people. Olette gladly sat out, much to my excitement. I didn't want to have to play a game with her. I didn't even bother hiding my distaste for her anymore since she wasn't trying to hard to hide hers for me. Sora and Kairi sat next to each other with their backs against the couch, I laid on the floor on my stomach next to Kairi, and Roxas sat next to me…though a little closer to Olette.

This game was designed to break up friendships. All of us were at each others throats.

It started out fun. Just like everyone thought it would. Kairi picked Peach, I picked Daisy, Sora picked Mario, and Roxas picked Luigi. None of us realized that we all picked our respective couples, because it was habit that we picked these characters when we played Mario games because the last time we played we were all dating. (Thanks Olette). I could tell she saw that, since she was upset at the character choices and tried to get Roxas to pick Wario, to which Roxas said:

"No, Wario is fat."

Sora picked Boo's Horror Castle because he _thought _it would be fun, that bitch.

The following is a collection of things we said to each other throughout the game:

**Kairi: **"Luigi is in last, where he belongs."

**Roxas: **"Kairi, Luigi is already an expert at haunted castles. Shut the hell up."

**Me: **"Roxas if you don't select the mini game I want, I'm castrating you."

**Sora: **"Luigi lost two stars cause he's a bitch!"

**Me: **"Sora, you stole my fucking stars."

**Kairi: **"Now who wins the bitches?"

**Roxas: **"Namine, you got a little baby bitch block again."

**Sora: **"Look at that shitty bonus! Enjoy Christmas!"

**Me: **"Why are you first?! I'M FIRST!"

**Roxas: **"Losing means winning in Mario Party."

**Kairi: **"I'm only beating your asses by thirty mini stars."

**Sora: **"Fuck you Boo!"

**Me: **"I tried to help you Kairi! You ignore my advice! I hope you lose all your stars!"

**Everyone: **"Almost there, motherfuckers."

**Roxas: **"Kairi stop gloating, you're losing!"

**Kairi: **"Weren't you the one that said losing is winning?"

**Sora: **"I'm done."

I thought we were supposed to take our anger out on Olette, not each other. I groaned, kicking the remote far away from me while Kairi gloated in her victory, which no one knows how she managed to win while being twenty stars behind us.

"Roxas, let's play a game." Sora suggested, ignoring Kairi while she giggled on the couch. I pulled the hood of Sora's hoodie over my head and crossed my arms angrily. Roxas threw Sora a remote and they put in some first person shooter game.

Olette was still sitting quietly in the corner, probably wondering why no one asked her to play.

Because you're a fun sucker! That's why!

"Nam, come with me to set up all the beds and stuff." Kairi said, yanking me up off the floor. I let out a over dramatic sigh before following her up the stairs. We went straight for Roxas's room because I knew where all his blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags were. Sora didn't believe in having extra stuff.

Kairi and I stacked up extra blankets on Roxas's bed and as I went to grab the pillows, I heard her start talking.

"He still has this." She said, and I quickly turned to look at what she was talking about.

It was a picture of me and him at Junior Prom.

My heart clenched.

"Oh, shit. Namine, I'm sorry." She could see the pain on my face. She placed the picture back in the drawer that she found it in. I fell back onto Roxas's bed, laying there on my side. Kairi knelt down by the edge of the bed and placed her hand on my head.

"You really miss him, don't you?"

I nodded.

Cause I did.

I sat up (cause moping was not sexy at all) and lightly slapped my cheeks a few times.

"Well, missing him is the least of my worries. We still have to do something about Olette." I told her quietly.

Kairi nodded seriously. "Yeah. I had an idea."

* * *

><p>It was nearing one in the morning. Our parents had long gone to sleep in the rooms upstairs while us kids were downstairs with blankets and pillows in front of the TV. It wasn't on though. We were all too tired from the food and video games that ensued not long before.<p>

Kairi and Sora were brushing their teeth in the bathroom around the corner, Olette was sitting on her spot next to the couch, and I was as far away as possible, almost hitting the tile floor. I was laying on my back, staring at the ceiling, my shirt pushed up, revealing my stomach. I swore I heard Olette call me a whore.

I didn't care.

I liked tapping my hands on my stomach.

Roxas was in the kitchen, getting Olette a glass of water. I turned my head to look at him. It wasn't that long ago that we were having sleepovers and it would be me cuddled into his side at night, not that bitch. I saw Roxas glance over at me and stare at my bare stomach.

I saw Olette about to open her mouth to say something, but Sora came to my rescue. He walked over to me, standing over me, feet on each side of me, hands on his hips. I raised an eyebrow at him. He got down on his knees, and for a second I was like, 'what the fuck are you doing?'. He turned my head and went to whisper in my ear.

"Don't fall asleep. Once Olette is asleep, we are putting our plan into action." He sat back onto his calfs and I laughed, giving him a thumbs up. He slapped my bare stomach, causing me to kick him and he rolled off of me before running into the bathroom again.

Roxas lightly kicked me before stepping over my body and handed the glass of water to Olette before settling down next to her. Kairi and Sora came back into the room (probably after making out in the bathroom) and plopped down next to me.

And we sat there.

Sora, Kairi, and I stared at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity until we heard Olette snore.

Bitch snores.

Kairi hopped up with a silent giggle and ran into the kitchen, using her phone light to see. Sora leaned over to make sure there was enough room between Olette's and Roxas's bodies. Which there was. Kairi came back not too long after and threw a box of jello into my hands.

"I figured blue would be a good color on her." Kairi said quietly, causing me to try and hold in my laughter.

"Alright, Nam," Sora told me as I opened the package of jello dust. "I don't want to have to sexily climb over my brother, and neither does Kairi. So you have to do the deed."

"What if he wakes up?" I whined. I didn't want to be caught in that position.

"Tell him you're trying to seduce him?" Sora suggested.

I glared before making my way to the victim. I nervously glanced at Roxas to make sure he was still asleep before leaning over him to reach Olette's sleeping spot. I moved her covers off her slowly and made a line of jello powder along her body before covering her back up the way she was. If this worked out the way they planned, Olette's body temperature would cause the powder to stain her skin blue.

Sora and Kairi sighed in relief before collapsing to their spots on the floor and cuddling up next to each other. It made me really jealous. Pushing myself up, I went to get up from my spot over Roxas when someone grabbed my arm. It took everything in me not to scream. With my eyes wide, I looked down to see who grabbed me.

Roxas.

"What are you doing?" He whispered at me.

"I thought I left my phone over here, but apparently I didn't." I said back to him. It was true. I didn't know where I left my phone.

He stared at me still and I didn't know what to do. I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it again. He looked like he was about to say something when little miss 'bitch i won Mario Kart' sneezed. Roxas and I both turned to look at her before he sighed, letting my arm go and I crawled back to my spot.

Damn you Kairi.

…

…

…

And here you guys go! Another update! Are you happy? Anyway, you know the drill! Review with things you'd like to see in the next chapter. **Remember you all help me shape this story. **Anyway, hope you enjoyed! And there will be a story that I am going to update which hasn't been updated in a LONG TIME. I won't tell you what it is though. It's a surprise. Be on the lookout!


	11. 11

A scream woke me up from my sleep.

It was a loud, eardrum breaking scream that caused me to shoot up from my spot on the floor, clutching my chest. Kairi was already awake, sitting on the couch behind me, giggling quietly to herself. She was trying to hide it since the adults were already up and walking around. Sora slapped the pillow over his head groaning about how annoying she was.

"What the hell is going on?" I groaned, pulling the hood over my head as I wiped the sleep from my eyes.

"What the hell is going on, you ask?" Olette's bird like screech replied to me. "Look at me!"

And so I did.

The entire right side of her face, neck, and part of her right arm was stained blue. She was livid, and I couldn't blame her. If I was in her situation, I would have been livid too. Luckily, all of us had disposed of that evidence well enough that it wouldn't be tied to us in any way.

"You know, Olette," Kairi said from behind me. "Sometimes, if you sweat too much, the dye from the blanket can rub off on your skin. That's probably what happened."

Thank the lord the blanket was blue.

"Honey, I know you are upset," Mrs. Watanabe started.

"Damn right I am upset!"

"But, that is probably what happened. The weather probably made it really humid and you started to sweat. It is nobody's fault."

Roxas walked into the room with a wash cloth, handing it to the smurf that was standing in the kitchen. Her screaming and crying went on for a while before the Aoki's apologized for their cheap blankets (which they weren't) and the Watanabe's said their goodbye's, Olette kissing Roxas with her ugly face.

The rest of our parent's then lectured us, asking us if we knew what happened, but we all played innocent. It took a while, but our parent's finally accepted it and said they were all going out to eat and shop for Black Friday.

Once they were gone, Kairi and Sora scrambled upstairs and Roxas looked at me with a glare.

"I'm not stupid, you know," he said as he folded up the blankets. I looked at him with sleepy eyes.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I told him, placing the pillows on top of each other.

"You guys are the ones who did that to her."

"You got proof?"

"I don't need it. I know you guys."

I let out a large sigh. "Roxas, I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Someone needs to teach that bitch a lesson about respect. I'm tired of her attitude. And it's not even about you most of the time. She just acts like a damn gorilla around me for no reason. If anything, I should be a bitch to her!"

"Well what you did was kind of bitchy."

I rolled my eyes. "_Now _I am a bitch to her. I tried to play it civil, I really did. But I can't handle her shit anymore, Roxas. I just can't."

Roxas let out a groan before running a hand through his hair.

"Just don't get me involved, okay? My relationship with her is already on the rocks as is," he told me.

What?

"Wait, so you really do like her?" I asked him, skeptically. I mean, if he was really worried about the relationship-

"No, that's not it."

"So you _don't _like her?"

"God dammit, Namine. Just, don't get me involved okay?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "There is something you're not telling me."

"I know. I will tell-"

"You everything eventually. I know the drill already," I pouted, grabbing the spare pillows and hauling them upstairs.

I really needed some shopping therapy.

* * *

><p>Once I got home, I showered off till the point of where my skin turned red. Partly because I was in the radius of Olette, but also because I was furious. Roxas won't tell me anything on how he feels. It has to be one big god damn secret and I was tired of it. I hated not knowing what was going on. It was as if if I found out, something bad would happen.<p>

Well something bad was going to happen if Roxas didn't open his fucking mouth and tell me what was going on!

I threw on some basic clothes and my black peacoat and chunky red scarf (that Roxas bought me last year) and texted Kairi.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Kairi<br>****From: Namine**

Come and get me.  
>Let's go shopping.<p>

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Kairi**

I'll bring my battle gear

* * *

><p>Even though it was Black Friday and all of the crazy people were out, I would get the best deals for my Christmas presents at this time. Everything always got more expensive closer to Christmas and I wasn't rich like the Aoki's to be able to buy everyone's presents at those prices.<p>

The only person I would wait a little longer to buy for would be Kairi, since she was with me.

"So he made it seem like he didn't like her, but when you asked that, he got all mad?" Kairi asked as I was explaining to her what happened this morning. I sighed, adjusting my purse on my shoulder.

"I don't get it," I told her. I seriously felt like shit. How was I supposed to win him back when he was being stupid.

Stupid Roxas.

"He so likes you," Kairi smirked.

"What in the hell, Kairi? How do you get that out of what I told you?" My jaw dropped as I looked at her. Seriously, was she thinking straight? DId those jell-o fumes get to her too?

"I know it's an asshole move to hide all this stuff, but if he won't straight up tell you that he is serious about Olette, then something else is going on. He said his relationship is on the rocks, which means he really doesn't want to be in the relationship, cause Olette is making it look like everything is peachy," Kairi said as she looked up and down the aisles for some perfume for her mom.

"Well, it's still stupid."

"I still think Olette is the reason he's stuck in this position." Kairi thought for a moment. "The Watanabe's _did _buy the Aoki's company."

I crossed my arms, blowing some of my bangs out of my face. "You really think her parent's would go so low as to blackmailing Roxas just so the company can stay afloat?"

Kairi shook her head quickly. "No, I think Olette herself is blackmailing Roxas. Maybe she told him that unless he dates her, she is going to convince her parent's to stop funding the company. And you know Roxas will do anything for his family."

"But if that's the case, it makes me even less motivated to win him back. Because if that's why he is doing it, I don't want to be the bitch that caused his family to go broke."

Kairi thought for a moment. She did have to admit that I had a point. Cause I always had points.

"I have an idea," She said quickly as we walked over to the men's department, pushing through psycho women who were tugging at items with each other. "What if we find evidence that this is her plan and show it to her parents? That way, they know what Olette is doing and then Roxas can dump her ass without any side effects!"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, first we have to get Roxas to admit to you what is really going on. Then, once we get him on board with what we are doing, we recruit all of our friends to do some spying on her. Maybe we can even sneak into her house and find her diary or some shit."

That did seem like a good plan. Though Roxas did say he didn't want to be involved in anything that we did to her.

Oh fuck a duck, he's going to be involved whether he likes it or not.

We are doing it to help him! (And myself in the long run.)

Turning and glancing at everything in the men's department, I tried to find some good gifts. I had already picked up a video game a while back for Sora, which he has been begging for for months. My dad gets new tie from myself. Finally, I looked at a black and white watch that was normally extremely expensive for ninety percent off.

"You should get that for Roxas," Kairi said as she balanced her things in her arms.

"Yeah?"

She smiled at me.

Now, to get back to the front of the store without bitches grabbing at our stuff.

* * *

><p>"No stop, I'm going to kill you," I growled.<p>

Sora was currently sitting on my back, holding my arms behind me. Kairi had ditched us to go shopping with her mother, so I was left with an extremely bored brunette.

"I won't until you tell me."

I wanted to choke out the bitch that was on me. I have never harbored such hatred toward anyone. Well, that was a lie. I hated Olette. But right now, Sora would have to be the target of my anger.

"If you don't get off of me, I will yell 'sexual harassment.'" I turned my head and glared.

"Then tell me," he shot back.

"You have to wait until Christmas like the rest of the little children!" I screamed.

"You know, Namine, I thought you were pining after Roxas still, not trying to steal Sora from Kairi," I heard Mrs. Aoki's voice travel into my ear. That wonderful woman was standing with bags in her arms, smirk on her face.

"She wishes she could have me," Sora laughed, finally letting my arms go. I rolled to the side, crushing him under my body as I rubbed my arms, as they were sore from Sora's fucking vice like grip.

"I think that's the other way around, sweetie," I told him as he struggled to breath.

Standing, skipping my way over to look at what Mrs. Aoki bought, I could tell something as up. Because I learned from this woman, I had the same expressions, motions, and aura. So I could tell she was up to no good when she pulled a bag aside, placing it on the floor next to her.

"What's that?" I asked her, narrowing my eyes. I wasn't' afraid to challenge Mrs. Aoki. Sora looked up from his spot on the floor before walking over and sitting on the other side of the table to face us.

"Well, you know how you said you were trying to get Roxas back, right?" Mrs. Aoki said deviously.

I gulped.

Nothing good will come out of this tone of voice.

I know because I have the same tone when I have bad ideas.

She held up a black bag and slid it over to me. I looked at her nervously. Sora stood and leaned over my shoulder before I screamed and pulled the bag to my chest in order to hide it from Sora.

Unfortunately, the nosy idiot saw, as he was blushing like mad.

"Oh, grow up you two. You're basically legal adults now," Mrs. Aoki waved her hand.

"But-but, this is _lingerie!" _I whisper-shouted.

"So you can seduce him with, obviously!"

"Seduce who?" And enter the little fucker.

I flipped around so fast and looked at Roxas who was looking between his smirking mother and Sora and my blushing faces.

"No one!" I squeaked, grabbing my keys off the table. "I'll see you guys later!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! So, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! Remember to tell me what you would like to see! We are getting to the climax of the story now! Thanks for sticking around and tell me what you think! And review!<strong>


	12. 12

Snow had finally fallen on the ground, much to my distaste. I hated snow. It was wet and slippery and made me fall. Not to mention that it was cold and looked gross on the side of the road. And I had to walk in the shit as I made my way to work. My car was in the shop because Kairi left the door open, killing my battery, but then we found out there was actually a problem with the battery and it needed to be fixed anyway.

Dammit.

What a start to a wonderful day.

"Namine, shelve all these new releases," Olette's shrill voice said to me. I glared at her and took the box without a word, walking over to the new releases section.

Ever since Thanksgiving, Olette had turned from fake nice to outright bitch. Which I was okay with, because that meant I didn't need to play nice either. Roxas had promised to tell me everything that week of Thanksgiving, but he never did, and now it was two weeks until Christmas. Both of those factors had made my work life horrible.

The only bright side I ever had when I had to work is when Sora would bring me coffee during lunch. He was such a sweetheart.

The bell above the door rang signaling that someone had come in. I narrowed my eyes and tried to focus on the new video game in my hands.

Oh? 60 dollars for this one?

That's not surprising.

Though I thought this title wasn't supposed to come out until-

"Namine what are you doing?" Roxas said to me as he loosened his scarf.

"What?"

"That isn't supposed to be shelved until next week."

I almost crushed the case in my hand. Good thing there wasn't a CD inside of it.

"_That little bitch!" _I screeched, ripping all of the cases of the shelves (I was almost done!) and hauled the box to the back room, sneering at the brunette at the desk.

Was my little prank not enough to tell her to back off? Was she that insecure about her relationship? Did she think I was going to steal Roxas away? (Even though that was my plan?) Was she scared? Damn right, she better be scared! She's messing with the wrong girl.

Ripping my coat off the coat hanger, I walked out to the front, pushing my timecard into the machine.

"I'm goin' out for lunch!" I called, since Roxas wasn't at the front desk, Olette was.

"It's not your lunch time," Olette sneered.

"You got something to say about it?" I said slowly, but she didn't answer. I whipped my head around, my hair flying near her face before walking out of the store and letting out a frustrated scream.

* * *

><p>"Sora, I'm going to quit my job," I said seriously, sitting across from my favorite brunette. He looked at me with wide eyes, probably wondering what the fuck I meant by that.<p>

I mean, it was perfectly clear what I meant.

"You can't…" he mumbled, glaring at his coffee. "You're letting her win if you do."

I stared Sora down. Was he right? Was I letting her win if I quit? But I couldn't take this any longer. She was purposely screwing me up at work, probably trying to get me fired. I'd rather quit than be fired because of her. Ever since Thanksgiving, she has been trying to make my life a living hell and was getting away with it. There wasn't anything I could do. I couldn't take Roxas from her, because if Kairi's theory was right, that would screw over his whole family. I couldn't do that to him. I had to sit in the shadows until Roxas felt he was ready to tell me everything. I couldn't do anything without his side of the story.

"I know you think Roxas will tell you when he's ready, but I doubt it. My brother is probably scared that if she found out that we knew whatever it was she did, she'd retaliate with whatever she threatened him with. You're going to have to get him alone to tell you," Sora said, sipping his coffee every so often.

That was true. Roxas said he would tell me, but Olette hasn't given him a moment to be alone. She's like a dirty leech.

Sipping my coffee with a victorious smile, I leaned over to Sora. "Okay, I won't quit. But it's up to you and Kairi to pull Roxas away from that soulless creature. If she knew I was involved, our plan will be foiled."

"Foiled…?" Sora tilted his head.

Oh my god. Seriously, was he that dumb?

"Ruined! Found out!" I said with a roll of my eyes.

"Oh, got it." He laughed.

God, sometimes he's so dumb. How is he going to graduate?

Letting out a sigh, I let my fists push my cheeks up. It was irritating. This whole situation. Why did I still have to like Roxas? If I stopped liking him, I could have just walked away from the situation. I wouldn't had to go through all of this. I don't understand myself sometimes.

"I just want to hold him again," I whined.

Sora gave me a sad look. He smiled.

"And you will."

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>****From: Kairi**

hey there beautiful.  
>sora told me about your talk at lunch.<br>meet me at my house in two hours.

**To: Kairi  
><strong>**From: Namine**

yeah.  
>at your house? why? i'm trying to study for midterms.<p>

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Kairi**

because i said so. do as i command.

**To: Kairi  
><strong>**From: Namine**

okay, psycho.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>****From: Sora**

do you still have that lingerie my mom gave you?

**To: Sora  
><strong>**From: Namine**

do you even realize how uncomfortable this text just made me?

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Sora**

do you?

**To: Sora  
><strong>**From: Namine**

yes, why?

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Sora**

just checking.

**To: Sora  
><strong>**From: Namine**

omg, i don't even want to know what you are doing with this information.

* * *

><p>It was around six when I started my walk over to Kairi's house. I have no idea why I was being forced to go over there. Midterms were next week and I knew I had to ace them in order to pass this semester. My parents would kill me if I failed. I had already been slacking off enough with all this drama with Olette clouding my mind.<p>

Kairi's house was decorated for Christmas already. Her parents were extremely holiday savvy people and loved to show up anyone who tried to compete with them on their street. Walking up their driveway, I looked into Kairi's bedroom window. Her curtains were open and I could see her pacing in her room. I rolled my eyes. Weirdo was probably deciding on whether it was worth failing her exams or not.

"Namine!" Sora screamed into my face as I stood on the doorstep.

"I didn't even ring the doorbell yet," I said, irritated.

"We were waiting for you!" He took my hand, pulling me inside. Sora never holds my hand unless it is while we are wrestling or screaming at each other. I raised an eyebrow. He was acting strange. First the lingerie question, and now holding my hand to make sure I follow him?

What was going on?

"You know, I'd prefer it if I was involved in whatever plan you and Kairi pulled together," I told him.

Seriously. We just talked about plans at lunch.

"I know, but if you knew, you'd be worrying all day about it. I saw how sad you were at lunch."

What?

We reached Kairi's room and her door flew open before she stormed out and Sora threw me in. I almost fell down (that little bitch) before whipping my head around to be face to face with the now closed door.

"What the hell you two?!" I screeched. "Nothing today makes sense! Sora, what are you planning to do with my lingerie?!"

"WHAT?" An extremely familiar voice yelled from behind me.

"Oh…" I said, slowly turning around. "Hey, Roxas…"

Insert nervous laugh.

"What is this about lingerie?" he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Nothing you need to worry about. More importantly, why are you here in Kairi's room?" I quickly tried to change the subject. He did _not _need to know that I have lingerie that was given to me with the intent to seduce him.

He glared at me for a moment before letting it go and sighing. "Kairi basically kidnapped me from Olette's house and said that if I didn't tell you _everything _tonight, I was going to be castrated."

"So you are going to tell me because Kairi said to?" I grumbled, loosing my scarf and hanging it on the back of the door.

Roxas shook his head. "No, I'm telling you because I want to tell you, I just didn't have a chance to be alone with you. Kairi, I guess, figured that out and set this up."

Sora's intuition seemed to be right most of the time.

I sighed, a nervous feeling in my gut.

"Start talking…"


	13. 13

Roxas stared at me for a moment as I stood by the door, arms crossed. He let out a heavy sigh before falling back onto Kairi's bed, hands on his face. I don't know why he is so stressed about this. I should be the one stressed!

"Back right before we broke up, as you now know, the Watanabe's had taken over my family's company when we lost everything," Roxas began, sitting back up and resting his forearms on his legs, hands clasped together.

"Yeah, that fact you failed to enlighten me with," I scoffed. He just rolled his eyes at me. Jerk.

"I wasn't blind. I knew Olette had an obsessive crush on me. Whenever we would see each other at business dinners, she'd try her hardest to get me to crack. But, I kindly told her that I had a girlfriend. When Olette saw how crucial her family's support was for my own, she used that to her advantage."

I pulled Kairi's rolling chair over near Roxas so I could sit across from him.

I never knew that Olette was at those business dinners, nor that she tried to swipe Roxas away from me for that long!

"Mr. and Mrs. Watanabe adore their daughter. They will literally do everything in their power to keep her happy. I watched them fire an entire cooking staff because the cook made her peas; she doesn't like peas, apparently," Roxas cleared his throat. "So when she approached me, threatening to make up whatever she had to to convince her parents to stop funding my family unless I went out with her, well-"

I stared at Roxas. Kairi's theory was right. She was actually right, and that was what I was afraid of.

"At first, I told her no. I knew he parent's would do anything to keep her happy, but I didn't think that they would stop funding our family just because she said so. Our parents were good friends. But when she came at me with some elaborate story about how I 'attempted to sexually harass her because my own girlfriend wasn't giving me any' or about how she 'found out that my family didn't appreciate what her's did for us and we planned on working our way up and taking control of their money' or things of that nature. She even went as far as telling her mother when she walked by 'mom, Roxas groped me'. Her mother looked like she was going to throw me out of the house, but Olette just said 'she was kidding and not to worry'. Her mother didn't even ask for my side. Olette is the controller of that house."

Roxas let out a breath, flexing the muscles in his hand as he was gripping them together tightly as he told the story. My eyebrows furrowed with anger. I wasn't just mad about her taking Roxas away from me anymore. I was angry that she was going to come up with lies, not just about him, but his family too! The Aoki's were wonderful people!

He looked up at me with a sad expression before grabbing my hands.

"I didn't want to leave you, Nam. I really didn't. But I had to protect my family. I had to make it look like I really liked Olette and not you. I was hoping that me breaking your heart would cause you to stay away from me. If you hated me, it would be easy to hide my feelings for you. It was going well for a while, until seeing how angry you were with me really got to me. It crushed me to see you hate me. Especially when you didn't even know the truth. I'm sorry. I really am sorry."

I tried not to cry. Crying would just make the situation worse. Instead, I gripped his hands tighter and looked him in the eye before leaning over and giving him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. I rested my head on his shoulder as he released a heavy and shaky sigh.

"I don't know what to do."

There were two ways I could respond to this:

**1. Be the comforting type of person, holding him in my arms and kissing him, telling him I'll be there for him when he needs me. Just let him do what he needs for the family that he loves. I don't want to cause problems for him and his family. **

**2. Be Namine, the badass bitch who will kill anyone who makes Roxas sad. **

I opted for number two.

Standing quickly, causing the rolling chair to falling on the floor, I raised my fist in the air and looked down at Roxas with determination. He just looked at me startled and confused.

Seriously, shouldn't he be used to my strange behavior by now?

"I'm going to kick her ass!" I yelled, moving my hands to my hips.

"So she can tell her parents? I don't think so," He told me, standing with a raised eyebrow.

"Roxas, are you stupid? Do you think _I'm _stupid?"

"Uh…no. Though, I just poured out everything to you. I was expecting maybe a tear or two, not a declaration of war."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"I already told myself that I was still in love with you. Olette can take _you _away, but she can't take away my feelings. All of us have already come up with a plan to get you out of her nasty crab claws. All we needed you to do was to actually tell me what happened, so we weren't assuming anything. Kairi's theory was correct. And now that we know this, everyone, and I mean _everyone, _is willing to band together to take that bitch _straight to hell!_" I declared.

Roxas just stared at me.

What? You never saw an extremely pissed off ex-girlfriend (who should still be girlfriend) before?

Taking a breath, I calmed down before wrapping my arms around Roxas's waist. I knew this would probably be the only time that I could even get this close to him without Olette around. His arms came up and wrapped around my shoulders.

"I am grateful though. I'm so happy that you told me everything. I'm glad to know that you didn't leave me because you wanted to," I pulled away slightly to look at him with a smile. "I still love you."

He looked at me intensely for a while before a soft smile graced his features. His hand went up to cup my cheek gently before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"I still love you too. Never stopped."

"_Oh my god! I can't! Sora, get the camera!" _

Roxas and I turned to the door and spoke at the same time-

"God dammit Kairi!"

* * *

><p>"Stop fidgeting," Sora scolded into my ear.<p>

"I can't. This is like, the worst day of my life. I'm so nervous." I replied, biting my nail.

"It's going to be fine. Everything is going to work out."

I glared at the brunette next to me. It was the last day before winter break. The last time I would ever have to take high school final exams.

And I did not study one bit.

I tried, believe you me, I did try. But between Kairi and Sora dragging me around to plan our big infiltration into Olette's lair, I didn't have much time. Our big search for evidence was going to happen before Christmas, and we planned to hopefully reveal everything before the end of the year, so we could start the next year on a good note.

"You're going to break the pencils if you keep tapping them like that," A deep voice said from behind me. I clenched my jaw and whipped around in my seat.

"I swear to god, Roxas, if you don't stop being a smartass, I'm going to kill you."

"Don't threaten my boyfriend, or I might just have to slap you," a sickeningly sweet voice said from beside said bitch Roxas.

"I'd like to see you try," I sneered before shooting Roxas another threatening look. The humor in his eyes said 'I'm so glad that professing our love for each other a week ago hasn't made you any nicer' but what he said aloud was:

"If you keep sneering, that might become a permanent look for you," he laughed.

"You have _no _idea," Sora turned around and added.

"Oh my god," I said breathlessly before turning back around in my seat and throwing my head on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>****From: Kairi**

i am so mad our finals are not at the same time!

**To: Kairi  
><strong>**From: Namine**

right? and it's apparently Aoki boys hate Namine day.

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Kairi**

isn't that every day?

**To: Kairi  
><strong>**From: Namine**

kairi, i hate you.

**To: Namine  
><strong>**From: Kairi**

channel some of that hate into your final, girlie!

* * *

><p>I threw out all the garbage in my locker before tossing all the books I wouldn't need in the now clean spaces. The final did not go well. I did not expect it to.<p>

That, and Sora trying to cheat off of me. He got a beating he would never forget.

"So, Axel and Demyx are meeting us at Sora's around five tomorrow and Hayner and Riku should be there around seven," Kairi said, suddenly appearing next to me, all wrapped up in her winter gear, ready to go.

"Why so many people?"

"Are you kidding?" She asked, closing my locker for me as we walked out the front door. "I also asked Larxene, Pence, and Xion if they wanted to help but all of them held really angry grudges against Olette to where I think they would blow our cover."

I nodded seriously before looking off to the parking lot to see skank face hanging off of Roxas. It made me want to throw up in my mouth. I had to let out a couple of slow breaths so I wouldn't run over there and punch her lights out.

"Wanna go grab some dinner?" a cheery voice rang from behind us. Sora had his winter hat on, pushing his crazy brown spikes down around his head.

He looked adorable.

NO. I was supposed to be mad at him for cheating off of me.

Well-he'd fail if he did…so I guess that's punishment enough.

"Sure, but you're paying, babe," Kairi laughed as Sora's face went from ecstatic to depressed.

He linked his hand with hers and the two of them walked a pace or two ahead of me through the snow. I glanced down at their linked hands and listened to their laughs as my heart was torn from my chest. It wasn't fair.

Turning to look towards the parking lot, Roxas was staring at me with a sad smile. I flashed him a smile showing all my teeth before holding my head high and walking off with Sora and Kairi.

Olette wanted to destroy me and she failed. Now she was going to have a taste of her own medicine.

I was going to give it back to her _tenfold._

* * *

><p>Hey! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much I love reading what you have to say. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.<p>

**ALSO PLEASE READ: **Do you guys remember when I introduced the Aoki car? The Lotus? HAHA well I actually saw one in person at a McDonalds not that long ago. Let's say-that's not a car that is built for more than two people. And it's like waist high. It's so tiny OMG. So, let's just pretend it fits 5 people, kay?


	14. 14

I arrived at Sora's around four thirty. I wanted to be there before anyone else. Part of me was extremely excited to be finally pulling this off and the other part of me really just wanted to hide under the covers and let Kairi deal with it all. It wasn't because I was scared of Olette, which I wasn't. I just didn't want to screw all this up and then mess up things for Roxas and his family.

I did not want that kind of blood on my hands.

Pulling one of Roxas's hoodie's over my head, I cuddled into the corner of the couch near Sora, who was watching some dumb show on the TV.

"Is Kairi organizing all of this? Cause I literally have no idea what we are going to do," I told the brunette next to me. Even though we discussed our plans over and over again, I still really didn't understand.

Despite the fact that I was the one who wanted to do all of this, I honestly had no idea how we were going to get proof of everything that we needed.

"That's what I'm assuming, since she gathered everyone here. I guess she has plans for all of the people, cause I had no idea that Axel and them were even involved," Sora said without taking his eyes off the TV.

I sighed.

"I hope so," I muttered into the sweatshirt. It was freezing balls now and all I wanted to do was sleep because it was so cold. It was kind of annoying.

It wasn't long before Kairi showed up with Axel and Demyx in tow. She had a giant poster board tucked under her arm while the boys carried snacks.

It just hit me that we were going to have to discuss this for around three hours because we had to brief Riku and Hayner when they got here after seven. Why do they have to be busy? Or better yet, why couldn't we just move the time to seven o'clock?

"Okay!" Kairi yelled loudly, clapping her hands. "Sora, turn off the TV, you have to pay attention."

Sora grumbled, but complied because Kairi was his girlfriend.

He doesn't listen to me like that.

I'm jealous.

"Alright, with some new information that I got from Roxas about two hours ago, I re-structured the whole plan. So, Sora and Namine? Everything I told you? Forget it." Kairi said, putting the board on the table, leaning against the TV.

"Good, cause I already forgot it before," I told her, which caused her to glare at me.

"So, what are we doing here that requires everything to be so elaborate?" Axel chimed in.

"I'm glad you asked," Kairi said, like she was some lecturer. "Roxas informed me that Olette and her family are going away on a holiday vacation, lasting until Christmas Day. They are leaving Roxas in charge of house-sitting. That basically gives us full reign of the house and makes everything extremely less complicated."

"Woah, so like, we can just go through all their stuff without them knowing?" Demyx asked.

"No, moron," I glared at him. "Her parents are so sweet. We are just going through Olette's things."

Sora just leaned on my shoulder, giving a heavy sigh.

"Anyway, the reason I'm gathering seven of us—well eight including Roxas, is because apparently not only does Olette have her room with all of her personal things, but she has most of her stuff in the basement as well. If there are more of us looking for evidence, the faster it will go."

I rubbed my face before looking up at the auburn. "So basically, for the next week and a half, all of us will be going with Roxas while he house-sits, looking through Olette's personal items while making sure to make it look like no one was there in the first place?"

"Correct."

"Seems easy enough."

Axel's green eyes flicked over to me. "Easy? If anyone isn't on the same page and something is out of place, we're fucked. We have to present this information to her parent's without making it seem like we went through her stuff."

I forgot about that.

"How are we going to explain that part, Kai?" I asked, now concerned myself.

"I thought about that too," she said. "I was thinking that maybe we could say that while Roxas was watering plants in Olette's room, he saw whatever it is by accident?"

"Depends on what kind of evidence we find," Sora spoke up.

"Well when we find some, we will deal with that problem then, got it?" Everyone nodded. "Good, now I assigned everyone sections of the house to look through…"

Once I saw that I was assigned to Olette's room with Kairi, I zoned out.

That was all I needed to know.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Kairi**

I realize you are in the same room as , guess what?

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<strong>

Oh lord. What?

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**  
>You get Roxas to yourself for a week and a half.<br>You going to do anything? *wink*

**To: Kairi  
>From: Namine<br>**  
>You shut your mouth.<p>

**To: Namine  
>From: Kairi<br>**  
>Just make sure no one is near if you want <em>alone<em> time!

* * *

><p>"Namine, pass the pizza," Axel's voice rang into my ear. I sleepily opened my eyes to push the box of pizza that was near me to the red-head.<p>

We had just finished explaining everything to Hayner and Riku when Sora decided to order pizza. So the seven of us were sprawled all over the living room, shoving our faces with pizza, chips, and soda while watching the boxing match on TV.

Well, they were. I was slowly dozing off on the floor nearest the kitchen, the same place I slept when we had that horrible sleepover with Olette. It's not that I was up early or anything, since we were on break, but whenever it was cold and I needed to be bundled up, I got sleepy.

"Yo, Roxas!" Axel called loudly.

I'm guessing Roxas finally came home from slut-face's. I was too tired to look.

"Woah, all you guys are here?" Roxas said. From what I could tell, he was standing right near me.

"Yeah, I had to explain to them the plan with all the information that you told me," Kairi said from the other side of the room. "The Watanabe's house is huge, so we need a lot of people if we want to cover the house in a week and a half."

"Good point," Roxas said.

And the conversation was over after that. Roxas went into the kitchen to hang up his coat and throw his keys on the counter before I felt him kick my side. I rolled over sleepily to look up at the jerk that was disturbing me. He had a smirk on his face before motioning his head upwards.

If he was offering a warm bed, I wasn't going to pass that up.

I jumped up and began to walk upstairs, with Roxas following close behind.

"Oi! Don't go up there and have sex! We can hear you!" Demyx shouted.

I flipped around on the stairs, leaning around Roxas.

"We aren't going to have sex, idiot!"

Roxas just laughed before we both reached his room and I jumped into his bed, wrapping the blankets all around me with a smile on my face.

"How are you?" I asked from my spot.

Roxas was in the process of pulling on a hoodie.

"I'm good _now,_" he smiled.

"Right. You had to be at Olette's all day." I rolled my eyes at her name. "Are you glad that she is going to be gone on vacation?" I asked, peeking up at him. He closed the bedroom door before sitting down on the bed next to me.

"Would it make me an asshole if I said yes?"

"Nope. She's the asshole for forcing you into a relationship." I said, turning to face him.

He laid down so he could face me.

"Wanna spend the night?" he asked me, seriously.

"You sure that's a good idea? I mean, Olette doesn't leave for another two days, so what if she shows up here?" I asked him.

"I'm not expecting her until noon. Unless you plan on sleeping all day like a lazy bum."

I glared at him.

He stuck his lower lip out. "Please?"

I rolled my eyes at his behavior. "Fine."

I snuggled into his embrace and for the first time in a _long time_, it felt like Roxas was still mine.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY! I missed you guys! I know, it's been a while, but here's a really short update. I think there's probably a total of five chapters left. I'm guessing. Haha<strong>

**I started my second year of college today (that's actually where I'm writing this) so updates may be faster, or even slower. Depends on my workload. **

**Review please!**


	15. 15

"Roxas, you're killing me…" I mumbled into the pillows. It was sunny and hot and I didn't like it one bit. Why was it so hot? It was because Roxas slept with a down comforter and that combined with his body heat was not something that I enjoyed very much.

"You're not killing me…" he mumbled back into my neck. His foot rubbed against my leg and I rolled my eyes. If Olette wasn't in the picture, it would be like we were dating again. That thought hurt my heart just a little bit. I rolled over so I could face him. His eyes were half open and he gave me a lazy smile.

"'Morning," I said to him with a yawn.

"Good morning, Nam," he replied, raising his hand to stroke my cheek. I closed my eyes again with a smile. I was so happy with him. Why did Olette have to be in the middle of all this? He and I belonged together. I say that with confidence. I felt Roxas lean forward and press his lips to mine. I giggled a bit and kissed him back before squeezing his cheeks together.

I looked at him through my bed head. "What time is it?" I asked.

He rubbed his face with his hand before attempting to look at the clock which was across the room. He used the excuse that he couldn't see to climb on top of me and sit on my stomach as he looked at the clock. I rolled my eyes at his perverted behavior. That didn't stop my blush however.

"It's—" he said, focusing on the clock as he rubbed his hands up and down my stomach and sides. "eleven forty five…"

It took a second or two for that to register.

"Isn't she supposed to be here soon?" I asked slowly, freaking out.

Roxas just groaned, collapsing on top of me, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I rubbed my hands over his back.

"Get up, bum," I said, attempting to throw him off me.

"No," he complained into my neck.

"Do you think I want to get up as well?" I turned my head to face him as he lifted up his head. "I don't either, but your ass needs to get off me and get dressed. You have morning breath."

He blew in my face and I kicked him before rubbing my face a bit and leaving Roxas to take care of his business. I was irritated that Roxas and I had to get out of bed because of that bitch but there wasn't much I could do.

The current problem was explaining why I was here half asleep.

Wait—

I didn't need to explain myself to her.

I walked downstairs with a confident smile on my face as I rounded into the kitchen. In there was Mrs. Aoki chopping up vegetables. I almost let out a scream, not expecting her to be there.

"Did you put that lingerie to use?" she asked me suggestively.

My face went bright red. "Mrs. Aoki! Please!"

I took a seat at the island and buried my face in my arms. She patted my head reassuringly before pushing some vegetables toward me. I picked them up and began munching on them, awaiting the inevitable.

"Is there a reason you guys are out of bed before noon?" Mrs. Aoki asked, taking the rest of the vegetables and throwing them in a stew that she was making. Probably for dinner, I guess.

"Olette's supposed to be here at noon," I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Aoki just let out a simple 'oh'. I could tell she wasn't too happy about that, but she had to put on the respectful face.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, causing me to groan out loud. Roxas was still in the shower, and I definitely wasn't going to answer it, but Mr. Aoki must have been in the next room because the front door opened.

It wasn't Sora because Sora doesn't get out of bed until three.

It was like a horror movie. I could hear her dreadful heels as she walked towards the kitchen. I just wanted to flip out on her. But I knew I couldn't. I had to stay calm. I didn't even look up at her as I munched on a carrot. Mrs. Aoki turned around, putting on that famous smile and looked at the girl behind me.

"Oh, good afternoon, Olette," she said. "I wasn't expecting you."

I could feel the daggers stabbing my back.

"Roxas didn't tell you? We had a date today since I'm leaving on my trip tomorrow." She walked around to stand near the island. I looked at her as I bit into a carrot. Her eyes narrowed at me, taking in my sloppy appearance.

"What?" I said with a sneer.

"What are _you _doing here?" she asked me.

"I don't have to report to you."

She let out an offended laugh, although she tried to cover it up because Mrs. Aoki was there. Thankfully, Mrs. Aoki likes to let me handle my own battles and made her way into the other room to talk to Mr. Aoki. (Which was more like, hide in the corner and listen to the conversation.)

"You better not have been within ten feet of my boyfriend," she said in a harsh whisper.

"I may have been. I may have not been. Roxas isn't the only person who lives in this house you know."

She tightened her jaw as she held back from saying something. I could tell she was on edge because she knew she would be leaving until Christmas. She couldn't whisk Roxas away every time she felt like it. He would literally be free from her.

Speaking of him, he jogged down the stairs, rolling his eyes at the obvious atmosphere of the kitchen. He grabbed his coat and keys off the counter before actually looking at Olette.

"Can we go now?" he asked her, trying hard not to look at me.

He's told me several times that my bed head appearance was a turn on for him.

Olette glared at me for another moment before putting on one of those gross, fake smiles and linked her arm with his, shooting me a look.

"Let's go," she said, pulling him towards the door.

I didn't resist the urge to let out a loud gagging noise as they left.

* * *

><p>"Namine, get down from there," Sora scolded me.<p>

I stuck my tongue out at him. It had been a stressful day yesterday. My run in with Olette ruined my day, and to top it off, I didn't see Roxas for the rest of the day. Olette had kidnapped him to do god knows what since she wouldn't see him for a while. It was now the next day and I was climbing a tree in the front lawn of the Aoki's because I was bored.

"You're going to hurt yourself," Kairi added in, though she looked like she was debating if she should climb too.

"You'll slip on snow or something," Sora said.

"Look at _all_ the snow, Sora. It's barely anything. I'm not going to slip." I rolled my eyes at him.

Sora shoved his hands in his pockets before giving me the same looked I gave him.

"I know you are anxious for Roxas to get back from seeing Olette and her family off, but you're going to hurt yourself and I am not wasting my time to take you to the hospital."

I pouted. "Sora darling, you don't care about me?"

He laughed and shook his head. I laughed with him, swinging my legs back and forth on the branch. Once Roxas got back, we were all going to go out to lunch before meeting up with everyone tonight and look at the house. We needed to give the Watanabe's enough time to leave, just in case they came back because they forgot something.

"So, Namine?" Kairi asked me, wiggling her eyebrows. I looked at her confused.

"Oh god, she's going to ask…" Sora mumbled, walking back to the stoop of the house and sitting down, rubbing his hands together. I assumed he didn't want to know the answer to the question that Kairi was going to ask me.

"Did you two…" she hesitated, but just for dramatic effect I assumed, "have _sex_?"

My face turned cherry red.

What the hell?

"No!" I screeched, jumping off the tree branch, landing in the grass below. "Really Kairi?"

"I was curious!" she yelled, holding her hands up in defense. "You guys went up there that night and didn't come down at all until the next day."

"Cause we were sleeping," I gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Okay, okay," she said with a sigh. I could tell Kairi was just waiting for some juicy details. "But, Olette showed up the next day, right?"

I nodded irritably, "yeah, she did. She walked in like she was hot stuff and demanded to know why I was there. It took everything I had not to jump her. Mrs. Aoki even left the room so I could."

"That must be annoying. Having to leave the arms of your sweetheart so his girlfriend didn't catch you. You're living life on the edge!"

I rolled my eyes. I was doing that a lot today. "Even though that's literally what's happening, it shouldn't be. I don't even consider Olette his girlfriend. She's just like a leech—a parasite."

"So do you consider yourself his girlfriend?"

I thought for a moment. Did I? Even though we technically broke up?

I scoffed at her and sent a wink her way. "Obviously."

The familiar sound of the Aoki car rumbled into my ears and I glanced down the street to see Roxas coming back from the Watanabe's. Sora stood then and joined us back on the lawn as we watched Roxas approach. Kairi shoved me in the direction of the car with her elbow. I shoved her back before walking over, waiting for Roxas to get out of the car.

I stood there with my hands in my pockets of my coat as Roxas got out of the car and locked it up before he, to my surprise, took my face in his hands and placed a deep and passionate kiss right on me.

Kairi let out a whistle as we parted, and I looked at him, stunned.

"Sorry, I've been dying to do that without worries on my back," he said with a chuckle.

I smiled up at him before getting onto my tip toes and kissing him right back. He placed his hands on my hips to help steady me as I kissed him.

"Okay, you two. We get it. Can we go to lunch now?" Sora said with a whine.

Roxas chuckled against my mouth before pulling away.

"Alright, alright," he replied, waving his hands in defense.

Sora and Kairi took each other's hands and started strolling down the sidewalk in the direction of the restaurant. I felt Roxas slip his hand in mine with a warm smile.

I was so happy.

We had to end this thing with Olette quick.

* * *

><p><em>Woah! Hello guys! It's been a while, no? I've been so busy with school that I didn't update at all. And then I wrote this chapter before a little, but I lost it so I spent like three days all pissed until I wrote this just now! So I hope you like it! The next chapter will be all about the evidence and RokuNami fluff!<em>

_**ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO READ MY OTHER STORIES**_

_I'm actually in the process of editing and rewriting Across the Line for those of you who read it. I haven't updated in like 3 years and that's because the plot got fucked up because I messed up their ages and rushed some chapters. So I'm going through and fixing it up so I can continue it! Please look for it!_


	16. 16

"How about you jump off a cliff," I said, grumbling in the back seat of Axel's car.

I was mad. I was really mad. And I knew the exact reason. It was because we were going to be stepping foot in the place of my most hated enemy. And I wanted to destroy everything in sight and I knew I couldn't. Because her parents were wonderful people and I really didn't want to go to jail.

"Namine, be nice to Roxas," Kairi scolded from the passenger seat. I sent a glare her way and she returned it, probably because she knew I didn't mean it and she wanted me to feel the pain that I was giving everyone else.

It didn't work.

"I don't want to be nice period," I said. "Doing this makes me want to take a bat and knock out Olette's windows."

"Don't you think we all want to do that?" Axel piped up.

I let out a sigh. He was right. Everyone who was involved in this plan wanted to kill Olette as much as I did. I knew that much. I had no right to monopolize all this hate. But I was still mad. I mean, who can blame me?

Roxas looked over at me with a crooked smile and placed a kiss on my frowning face. I sent him another glare and he kissed me again. And it continued like this for quite a while actually until Axel yelled, "she's going to keep doing that because you keep kissing her. Knock it off." I finally let out a smile then and stuck my tongue out at Axel.

We were driving to Olette's so Roxas could 'housesit' which was basically 'let's raid through all of Olette's belongings'. The day had started off wonderful, actually. I woke up in Roxas's arms and he made me breakfast. Then I proceeded to beat Sora's ass in video games as Kairi went to go get everyone coffee. It was all okay until Axel barged in, reminding us that we were all meeting at Olette's around noon. That was when my frowning began.

Sora drove with Riku, Demyx, and Hayner since they went to go get snacks and stuff so we didn't eat all of the Watanabe's food. That left me, Kairi, Axel, and Roxas to head to the house first. I wish I was in the snack group. At least then I could pick out my comfort foods. Well, Sora knew me pretty well, so I'm sure he picked out some things for me.

When we actually got to the Watanabe's, I almost threw up. We never actually got to visit the house last night because we all got sidetracked because Roxas was free to do whatever he wanted. So today was my first time seeing the house, which in turn caused me to feel like I said—like I was going throw up. Not because I was sick or anything. But because of shock. Their house was so much bigger than the Aoki's. It was no wonder that they were able to support them. They were freakin' rich!

"This is ridiculous," Axel said as he stood next to the car, eyeing the house. Roxas let out a sigh as he ruffled his hair. Kairi frowned at the house while I just stood there with my jaw to the ground.

"She doesn't deserve to live in a house this nice!" I whined as we finally gathered our bearings and went inside. The inside was even better than the outside. The floor was spick and span and there were company awards hanging on the walls. It was just one endless room after another.

"Man, am I glad we get a couple days to look through this place," Axel said with a groan as he kicked his shoes off.

Roxas rubbed the back of his head before looking around the foyer. I guess he was making a mental note of all the things that he had to do. He couldn't slack off and help us all the time because the Watanabe's were paying him for his work. I shot a glance at him before grumbling to myself. My house wasn't as near as nice as this one. Olette is one-upping me without even trying.

"Once the boys get here, we will divide up the snacks and then take our positions," Kairi said in her serious tone of voice. She liked to think that she was the leader of this 'mission' and that it was some covert operation of sorts. She even wore all black, to which I had to explain to her that it was bright as hell outside in a house full of windows. She was going to stick out like a sore thumb.

She told me to shut up.

Roxas led the rest of us into the huge ass kitchen that they had. There was a whole dining room set to the right and to the left they had two fridges, a wrap around island, counters; everything you could ever wish for in a kitchen was here. Mrs. Aoki would love this place.

"I'm so jealous right now," I said as I looked through their kitchen. I know, I'm being nosy, but whatever. I really don't care.

"This isn't even the main kitchen. This is just for the Watanabe's personal use. They have one for the staff somewhere else," Roxas clarified.

"Shut up," I responded.

"Dead serious."

I rolled my eyes at the whole situation and looked at Axel, who mirrored the same dumbfounded expression that I had. It was so stupid. No wonder she was so freaking spoiled. The Aoki's had a lot too and they weren't even that bad. Okay, maybe Roxas was a brat sometimes but not all the time.

"We're here!" A loud, obnoxious voice rang in from the hallway.

Kairi let out an excited squeal before running to meet her boyfriend and the rest of the boys. There was a loud 'oof' noise that resounded through the house followed by the sound of falling bags.

Great going Kairi. Tackle the boy who is carrying all of our food.

"Here's the feast!" Hayner said when he entered the room. He dropped frozen pizzas, chips, ice cream, and tons of candy that we could eat. Sora threw a separate bag into my hands because he knew how much I liked Pringles and Mountain Dew on a crappy day.

Riku tossed two of the pizzas into the oven before reminding everyone to clean up everything that they left around, including crumbs. The house has to look the exact same way that they left it. We all nodded and ran through the plans and room assignments one more time before taking slices of pizza and splitting up to our prospective areas.

And Roxas was left to water the multitude of plants.

Ha.

Kairi and I shuffled our way to Olette's room, which took a good five minutes to get to. It was really difficult to get there while carrying three plates, bags of chips, and drinks. Once we finally got there, however, once we opened the door the horrendous smell of her perfume wafted out.

Doesn't she know that the point of perfume was so that someone could only smell it if they were close to you, not from a mile away?!

I left out a cough as it burned my eyes before keeping the door open and plopping myself in the middle of the room. Kairi placed her stuff down as well before standing upright and placing her hands on her hips. She glanced around the room as I shoved a slice of pizza in my mouth, putting my phone on loud.

We were supposed to communicate through text messages whatever we found.

"Where to start…" Kairi mumbled to herself. "Namine, where do you keep your diary?"

I stared at her dumbfounded.

"When have I ever kept a diary, Kai?"

"Good point," she nodded to herself and then began searching through some drawers. I wiped my hands on a napkin before scooting over to her dresser to look underneath all of her clothes. We couldn't just toss things around to make this go faster. We had to move slowly and carefully to make sure everything was just how she left it.

"Why does she have so much stuff?" Kairi whined. I chose to ignore her. We all knew why she had so much. She was spoiled!

I dug through her T-shirt drawer to find our work uniform tucked in the back in a ball. I scrunched my nose at this.

"Who does she think she is, ruining our uniform like that? She obviously doesn't care the slightest bit about the place," I complained, staring at the poor thing. No wonder it was always wrinkly when she came to work. She probably never even ironed it!

"Why does she work there anyway? She obviously doesn't even need to," Kairi asked from the other side of the room. She was looking under the bed for anything that she could find.

"Just to keep an eye on Roxas, probably. She knows full well he doesn't want to be with her."

Kairi voiced an agreement and shuffled over to the food to take a break. We had been at this for almost two hours now.

"I wonder what alone time between the two of them is like if he doesn't even like her," Kairi asked.

I had thought about that many times before as well. But it also sort of disgusted me. She probably forced Roxas to do things with her just so she couldn't spread lies about him and his family. That thought alone was disgusting.

And her gorilla hands have been all over my man!

"Don't even talk about that," I chose to say instead.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Riku  
><strong>She literally has a box of fucking stalker photos of Roxas.

* * *

><p>I burst out laughing when I got this text message, causing Kairi to glance over at me curiously. I showed her the message and she too fell over in tears of laughter. The entire idea that she was <em>that <em>obsessed with Roxas was, for some reason, plain hilarious.

"Is that for real?" Kairi managed to struggle out between laughs.

Fortunately, Roxas happened to walk by with the watering can, and he stood in the doorway with raised eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" he asked skeptically. I guess part of him didn't want to know.

I didn't blame him.

"O-O-Olette…she…" I couldn't even make out a coherent sentence.

Kairi at this point had given up all hope and wiped the tears from her face before shaking her head and pushing Roxas out of the way, presumably to talk to Sora about this wonderful find and to see the pictures for herself. I quieted down for a moment before looking back up at Roxas and bursting out into laughter again.

"What?!" he begged.

I held up my phone so he could see the message from Riku. I saw his eyes widen at the message before he let out a sigh, like it wasn't surprising at all. Which it wasn't. And that is why it was so funny.

"It's so not funny, Nam," he replied, tossing my phone onto the floor. I glared at him for treating my baby that way.

"It really is though. I wonder how long she had been planning this thing. I guess that whole thing with your company was just what she needed to carry out this plan," I guessed. I mean, I didn't see the photos for myself to know when they were taken.

"I don't know. I don't know if I want to know," he said, placing the watering can down and plopping onto the floor and taking my now cold pizza and finishing it.

I cast a glance in Roxas's direction. He looked tired and nervous. I was nervous too. We didn't know how all of this would turn out or even if it would be in our favor. All we could do is hope.

"It's going to work out, Roxas," I said, placing my hand over his.

He smiled at me softly.

"I want it to work out," he replied, leaning over to press a kiss to my mouth. His hand reached up to cup my cheek as he deepened the kiss. I sighed in content against him, pulling him closer to me. It seemed kind of wrong kissing in Olette's room, but it also felt kind of liberating. Roxas's other hand trailed around my inner thigh and I reached up another hand to tangle it in his hair.

I completely forgot everything around me and the fact that the door was open. The only thing that tore me out of this sort of drunken haze caused by Roxas was the fact that my phone went off. I tore away from his lips to pull out the phone. That didn't stop him from kissing me. He desperately kept attempting to kiss me as I tried to look at my phone. It was quite cute actually. I enjoyed it until I read the message.

* * *

><p><strong>To: Namine<br>From: Axel  
><strong>So, not only does she have pictures of Roku, but of you as well. And of you together. It's sort of creepy. Kind of like a hitman.

* * *

><p>"That <em>bitch," <em>I growled against Roxas's mouth.

He let out a sigh.

"I need to see this shit! Get up Roxas!" I hauled him to his feet ignoring the fact that he was probably sexually frustrated at the moment.

He knew what this meant. This meant: no more kissing or making out with Roxas. It was time for war.

* * *

><p><em>HELLO. It's been too long. I had a writer's block and I couldn't figure out how to transition or write this in a good way without dumping everything out in this chapter, so I hope this was okay!<em>

_**I HAVE TWO QUESTIONS FOR YOU GUYS!  
><strong>__01. If I started a youtube channel with some friends, would you guys be interested?  
>02. Well, this isn't a question. I just wanted to inform you that I had 'edited' Across the Line and updated it, so please check that out if you haven't already!<em>

_Review and have a wonderful day!_


	17. 17

I stormed down the stairs that led to the basement of the Watanabe house. Yes, I was mad that Olette was taking pictures of Roxas. But that didn't make it any less funny. We were already aware that Olette was a creepy, stalker ass bitch, but whatever. Now I find out she was also taking pictures of me? She was taking this way too far. She was _that _obsessed with Roxas?

Probably.

I hopped off the second step to the bottom, quickly landing and whipping my head around to figure out where Riku was. I could hear that Roxas was hot on my tail, though he wasn't rushing like I was. I figured that he didn't want to see the pictures that much. I didn't blame him. In the corner of the basement next to a couch was where I found the group. Riku held a box in his lap, Polaroid pictures strewn all around. Kairi held some up as Sora leaned over her shoulder and pointed. Axel was propped up against the wall eating a slice of pizza. Hayner was still glancing through some boxes.

"Now, what the hell are you all talking about?" I asked, arms crossed and hip cocked to the side. I was not in the mood to be messed with. I could hear Roxas came to a stop behind me, a heavy sigh coming out of his mouth.

"Like I said, she's got pictures of you in here," Riku repeated, unfazed by my anger. He held out a stack of pictures and I shuffled through them, Roxas leaning over my shoulder in a similar manner to Sora's.

In this stack of pictures were pictures of me. Some of them had Roxas in them, but a large majority of them were just of me. They must have been taken around a year ago, I guessed. My hair was longer then. Some of the pictures were me hanging out around the school after classes, laughing and talking. If Roxas was in them, they were of us walking home together, out on dates, or even kissing, which made me squirm a bit. One of the pictures had 'bitch' scrawled onto it.

"This is completely ridiculous," I sighed, attempting not to crumple the pictures. "She was that obsessed that even I was a potential target?"

"Apparently," Kairi growled from a few steps away.

The Aoki brothers took a few steps back.

When Kairi and I got mad, it was best to stay away.

"This is definitely going to be shown to her parents," I said, waving one of the pictures around. There was no way I was letting her get away with this. This was a great piece of evidence that I couldn't let slip away.

It was quiet for a moment among all of us before I handed Riku the pictures back. He was about to put them away before Kairi stopped him.

"Hell no, we are taking those with us," Kairi scolded, ripping the box away from him.

"But what if she notices it is gone?" Hayner said in a panicked tone of voice.

"Considering they were packed away in the basement, I doubt it. But there is no way we can allow the possibility of these getting destroyed or thrown away. No way."

It took a bit of convincing, but everyone agreed and handed the box over to Kairi for her to keep. She would be the best at keeping them safe. I knew I would misplace them somehow and the boys were out of the question.

"Well, we found one piece of evidence, let's clean up and head out for the day," Axel suggested.

I appreciated that too. I was too angry to be able to do anything anymore. I would have just sat in a corner thinking of all the pretty ways I could get back at Olette.

The rest of us cleaned up our mess (all the food and shit that we left lying around) while Roxas finished watering the rest of the plants and dusting whatever the hell he was supposed to dust. The house was left in the exact same condition that we arrived in.

Minus one little box.

* * *

><p>"Sorry," I muttered into the blanket that was wrapped around me. I was trying to get rid of my anger, but it was hard. I was legitimately mad and offended.<p>

"It's fine, Nam," Roxas said, rubbing his hair with a towel.

After we left Olette's house, everyone wanted to get together and have a movie night. I was in far too bad of a mood to agree to that, so I left to go back home and take a nice, relaxing shower. Roxas didn't want to leave me alone while I was in such a bad mood, so he skipped out on the movie night as well. He waited long enough for me to get out of the shower that he decided that he was going to spend the night and hopped into the shower once I was done.

He glanced at me through his bangs that were in his face now due to them being weighed down by the water. I pulled the blanket tighter around myself as I stared back at him.

He sighed before throwing the towel on the floor and taking a seat in front of me on my bed. He raised his hands and pushed my cheeks together, kissing me on my lips.

"It's okay to be upset, Namine. I know how you feel. I guess I've just gotten used to it. Granted, I didn't know about the pictures, but it doesn't surprise me at all," he told me softly.

I was silent for a moment before asking the question that I really didn't want to know the answer to. "Roxas, has she ever _forced _you to do anything with her?"

"The _relationship_."

I rolled my eyes.

Smartass.

"You know what I mean."

"I know. Everything about the relationship is forced Namine. It's not like I wanted to spend all that time with her or kiss her. I just had no choice."

I bit my lip. I think he knew what I was going to ask.

"If you're referring to that, no I haven't had sex with her."

Relief rushed over me.

"She's tried, many times. When we're alone, she always tries to escalate things. I'm already not comfortable kissing her as it is, but I won't go that far. She tries to use the excuse that I'm a guy so I should want it, but that's a load of bull. I want to do it with someone special just as much as a girl does."

"Just the thought of her, touching you, makes my skin crawl," I shuddered.

Roxas laughed quietly. "Don't worry," he said, "she's never touched anything besides my lips. That's a privilege reserved for you only."

A dark blush crossed my face and I hid inside my blanket.

"What? _Namine _embarrassed? No snarky comeback?" He called, yanking on the blanket. But I wouldn't let go.

This tug of war went on for a while before I surprised him by quickly pulling the blanket off and pouncing on him, knocking him over onto his back. My arms were on either side of his head and my blonde hair was falling over my shoulder.

Roxas raised an eyebrow playfully.

"I love you, Roxas," I said seriously.

He stared back into my eyes with such intensity that it made my heart race.

"I love you too, Namine."

I let myself fall onto him with a smug grin on his face, the impact of me falling on him causing him to grunt loudly.

"Was that necessary?"

"Completely."

I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat evenly. His hand ran up and down my spine in a soothing manner. Things were quiet between us, and if I was tired at all, I could have fallen asleep just like that. But, Roxas tapped my back, snapping me back into reality. I raised my head to meet Roxas's eyes.

"What?"

"Want to put that lingerie to use?"

Once again, my face darkened to a deep red.

"What? You think I forgot about that?" he laughed.

I buried my face in his chest as he let out a series of loud laughs, enjoying my embarrassment. Part of me wanted to punch him and part of me wanted to take him up on that offer. My heart was beating widely in my chest.

"Let me go get it then," I said, butterflies tripling in my stomach.

It was Roxas's turn to blush.

* * *

><p>"How about no?"<p>

"How about I punch you in the face?"

Sora glared at my response. I didn't care. Bitch needed to do my bidding.

"Please Sora? I'll never ask you for anything ever again!" I held my hands together in prayer.

"You and I both know that's a lie."

I glared at him this time before huffing and crossing my arms.

Sora was curled up on his living room couch while I stood in front of him, ready for the day. The boy was still in his pajamas. I had to go to work in 20 minutes and if Roxas found me standing here, he'd drag me out before I got what I wanted.

"Just go in my place! I forgot I had to work today!"

"And risk dictator Kairi? Hell no, I'm staying home. She's been in a pissy detective mood ever since we found those photos. If I see her, she's going to drag me over there. We aren't supposed to go back till tomorrow and I'd like to enjoy my day off from sleuthing, man."

"Do you even know what sleuthing means?"

"Yes!"

I let out a groan before stomping my foot angrily. If Kairi was forced to go Christmas outfit shopping alone, that meant she would buy me an ugly sweater and force me to wear it on Christmas. That was something that I had no plans to take part in.

"How could you let me suffer?" I whined.

"How could you _want _me to suffer?" Sora countered back.

"This is a lose/lose situation, you two, just shut up," Roxas said, walking around the corner. He threw my parka in my face before giving me the 'I'm your boss get out of this house' look.

"Fine! If I look ugly on Christmas, you can't complain. None of you can complain!" I declared before grabbing my keys and walking towards the front door.

The Aoki brothers stared at each other before Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, what did you do to her that she's in this kind of mood?"

Roxas chuckled. "I guess you can say she's really pleased with me, that's all."

It took Sora a couple of minutes before he pieced it together.

"Ooooohhhhh," Sora drawled out, eyebrows raised suggestively.

* * *

><p><em>Hello hello there! Did you miss me? Sorry about the wait! School is important, ya know? This chapter was a little short, I'm sorry. Anyway, a couple of things. <em>

_I have another blog. It's my pen name, startscribbling12 at blogspot so search that if you can! Otherwise, check out my tumblr! It's also my pen name! _

_**If there is anything you'd like to see happen before this fic ends, please leave it in the review so I can see! I'd like you're input and ideas! That is how this story was started anyway!**_

_I hope you all are having a wonderful year so far!_

_Review!_


End file.
